Sweet Blood
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: What happens when ordinary fifteen year old Kagome finds out a vampire prince intends to marry and mate her? Will she go with him willingly? Or resist his attempts to take her home with him until she dies? Read and find out!
1. Secret meetings

**Chapter One**

**Secret meetings**

A six year old little girl with short raven hair and big blue eyes was playing in her mother's garden. She had a pink bow in her hair and was wearing a pink sundress with no shoes. She was covered in dirt from rolling around and hiding in the big sunflowers when people came by. She was currently sitting in the middle of the garden playing with her barbie dolls. She could faintly hear her two year old brother inside the house yelling about being hungry. She sighed, it was always Souta his and Souta that. No matter what she did, no matter how cute she was, Souta couldn't be beat just because he was the baby.

She got sick of sitting around so she got up and ran over to the little apple tree that was at the far end of the garden, the art farthest away from the house. She knew she wasn't supposed to go that far alone but she didn't care at the moment. She jumped a couple times and was satisfied when she finally grasped a branch and pulled herself up into the tree. She climbed up a little more and sat on a branch staring at the peaceful little neighborhood they lived in. Then she heard her father call for her to come inside and eat. She smiled and started to climb down but her foot slipped on a branch and she fell.

She knew she was tiny and that the fall would kill her so she braced herself for the painful impact. Strangely it didn't come but instead she found herself safe in someone's arms. She looked up and saw a man with violet eyes holding her. He put her down softly and she smiled and said "Thank you!" He just smiled and patted her head before walking away. She turned around to ask what his name was but he was gone without a trace. Like he hadn't even been there to begin with. Then she heard her father call again and ran back into the house to eat. Completely forgetting about her hero when she saw it was oden.

* * *

That six year old little girl was now nine and was playing at recess when a strange man showed up and said "You come with me and I'll show you my puppy." The little girl smiled and said "No thank you I like kitties better. Bye-bye!" With that said she turned to run off with her shoulder length hair flying behind her and her light blue dress fluttering in the wind with her little flip flops clicking agianst the black top.

Sadly she only got two leaps away when the man grabbed her wrist and started to pull she instantly got scared and was going to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. She was frantic and had to think fast so she bit his hand _hard_. He gasped and pulled it back and she took a deep breath and let out an ear splitting scream. The only problem was recess had ended right when the man showed u so no one was around to save her. The man pulled back his injured hand and slapped her hard across the face. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed loudly across the empty playground followed by a little girl's pain filled scream.

Just as the man was about to knock her out he was punched in the back of the head and fell to the ground unconcious. When the raven hair girl looked up she saw a man with violet eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. She wanted to ask if she knew him but just as quickly as he came he was gone again and teachers came out to investigate her scream and she, again forgot the man existed. She explained what happened and the man was locked up for attemptive kidnapping and they found out he was a dangerous pedophile the cops had been chasing for years.

* * *

The once nine year old girl is now twelve and has three best friends named Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Ayumi is her favorite out of the three. Her hair is once again short like it was during her early childhood and she was in her school uniform that consisted of a green pleated skirt, white long sleeved shirt, white knee socks, and brown loafers. She was listening to Yuka go on and on about how much Hojo liked her. She sighed deeply. Sure Hojo was kind, nice, and sweet but she just wasn't attracted to him even if he was to her and the entire female student body wished he like them instead.

She didn't want to hurt his feelings by admitting she didn't like him so she was just polite and acted like friends while making sure not to do anything to lead him on but it never worked. He still fell for her and not a light fall either, he fell _hard_. The raven haired girl heard a weird noise and told her friends to go on ahead of her. They were reluctant but agreed anyways and went into the school. She went to investigate the sound and found some guy that was high on PCP, aka angel dust plus drunk on top of it in the alley next to the school. She was instantly scared and started to slowly back up only to come in contact with another person and whipped around and saw another man that was high on PCP.

Now she was terrified. She tried to run but the men grabbed her and threw her on the ground. She was going to scream but one of the men covered her mouth with theirs in a bruising kiss while they other tried to undress her while she fought them both. They finally succeeded in undressing her and one of the men was about to start raping her but he was thrown against the alley wall and the other soon followed.

The girl again was met with familiar violet eyes that she just couldn't place. The man threw his large t-shirt to her and she put it on but when she went to thank him he was gone. She soon forgot he ever existed since the trauma of what had almost happened finally caught up with her. She immediately went home then to the cops. Her mother made sure she was okay before calling though. Her mother had gone into a sense of depression since the girl's mother had died when she was seven. The man's shirt was gone the next morning...

* * *

Kagome Higurashi is now fifteen years old and her short hair has once again grown out but now it is to her waist and wavy. Her deep blue eyes still twinkled with innocence. Her new school uniform was the same as the last only instead of green it was baby blue. She was finally away from Hojo since they were accepted into different high school. Well more like she told him she was going to one high school when she was really going to another. She smirked while walking home from school. Hojo was overall to naive for his own good. Today is her fifteenth birthday and so far she's had a great day. She aced all of her tests and hasn't had anything weird happen yet. She still suspected something would happen before the end of the day though. She noticed the pattern. Six is when she fell from the tree, nine is when she was almost kidnapped, and twleve was when she was almost raped by drug adicts. According to the pattern something was bound to happen today.

She walked into the house and was immediately tackled in a hug by Souta. Kagome laughed and sat up while Souta continued to cling to her and sing happy birthday. When he was done he sat up and ran in the kitchen. Their mother, Kaori, came out and said "Happy birthday dear. I have a suprise for you in the kitchen." Kagome smiled and followed her mother. She walked in at Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Souta were all sitting at the table that had a beautiful home-made triple chocolate cake in the middle and presents were all over the floor. Kagome grinned and sat at the table while Kaori turned off all the lights and lit her candles. They sang happy birthday and she blew out the candles. Eri had gotten her some CD's she liked, Yuka had gotten her some clothes, Ayumi had gotten her art supplies, Souta had gotten her a new ipod, and finally Kaori had gotten her a bow and arrows of her very own.

She thanked them all for their gifts and after talking for about three hours the girls left and everyone went to their rooms to sleep since it was ten when the girls left and eleven when everything was cleaned up. Kagome couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. In the end she just laid on her bed in her black cotton pajama pants and _huge _red short sleeved t-shirt with her simple fuzzy black slippers. She couldn't figure out why but she always liked darkness more than light thus she liked night better than day. She sighed and got up and quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen to recieve a glass of water. Afterwards she still didn't feel tired so she slipped on her black zip up hoodie that had white patches on the elbows and walked outside.

She breathed in the cool night air and sighed in sudden contentment and walked to the park two blocks away. She knew she shouldn't be wandering off this late at night but if it helped her get to sleep she would do it. She arrived and sat on a bench and simply stared up at the starry sky completely entranced. So much in fact she didn't even notice someone walking towards her until they were right in front of her. She blushed a tiny bit from her carelessness and looked at the stranger. It was a man with wild bangs and coal black hair that reached slightly past his butt making it longer than her own. He was wearing a simple black hoodie with faded denim jeans. He also had the most stunning violet eyes that she felt she had seen before but couldn't place it.

He smirked at her and she just continued to stare but that's when it clicked. He was smirking because she's openly staring at him. She felt her face heat up and said "Sorry for staring. Anyways, what are you doing out here this late?" He kept that smirk on his face and said "I should be asking you that." She just smiled and turned back to the stars and said "Simple. I couldn't sleep. Your turn." He sat next to her and said "I came to meet you Kagome." Kagome went rigid. How did he know her name? And why would he come here to meet her? How could he possibly know she'd come here at this time tonight.

Kagome tried to keep her cool and said "If I ask you some questions will you answer truthfully?" He simply nodded and she continued "Okay first what's your name since you already know mine." He turned to the stars as well and said "Inuyasha." She let out one small giggle before asking "How do you know me?" He replied "I've known you since you were six years old. You just don't remember me." Now she was confused beyond belief but ignored it and said "How'd you know I'd be here?" He simply said "I know everything about you." Kagome was severely creeped out but continued anyways "Why did you want to meet me here?" He smirked and said "To take what's mine." She looked confused and asked "What do you mean?" He kept the smirk but answered "I'm here to take you home with me where you belong. You are to be my mate and my bride."

Kagome was definitely shocked and asked "What do you mean mate?" Now she was panicing. Inuyasha sighed and said "My kind are born knowing who it is they are going to mate. In other words we are born knowing who our soul mate is." Kagome immediately asked "Your kind? What do you mean your kind? What the hell are you?" Inuyasha once again sighed and said "I am a vampire. Not just any vampire either. I am a vampire prince as is my elder half brother Sesshoumaru. You will be bred into royalty and your life span will increase to match my own with the advantage of never aging. Once you hit a certain age you stop physically aging. In other words I'll look like this for the rest of my life and you would most likely age until you were eighteen." This was too much for her to take in. Kagome's eyes slowly slid shut and she fell back against the grass being swallowed by the darkness that surrounded her offering comfort away from the confusing road her life had just taken.

**_AN:please tell me if this sucks. I've had the need to write a vampire fic for a while but never got to it until now. Anyways I can already tell I'm going to be dead at school tomorrow. Oh! and I got my pretty class ring today. Sorry but i gots to go. JA NE!_**


	2. It begins

**Chapter Two**

**It begins**

Kagome awoke the next morning in her bed. She was deeply confused. She kept thinking _'Was last night all a dream? It had to be...Right...?'_ She sighed and took a shower in an attempt to calm her frantic mind and soothe her tense muscles. She finished quickly and brushed her teeth before putting her hair up in a messy bun. She went back into her room and pulled on her school uniform and applied a little bit of clear lip shine. She grabbed her bookbag and ran upstairs. **_(AN:she has a basement bedroom since she likes darkness.)_**

Her mother was in front of the stove making chocolate chip pancakes and Souta was laying on the couch with his head on the floor and his legs hanging over the back of the couch. She laughed and he looked at her and said "What?" She just laughed a little more and sat at the kitchen table just as her mother finished the pancakes and set them down. Kagome smiled as her mother set three down in front of her with a glass of orange juice and thanked her mother while pouring syrup on her pancakes. Souta came running in and plopped into his chair while taking six pancakes from the pile in the center of the table and poured an unhealthy amount of chocolate syrup on top instead of maple syrup.

Kagome stared blankly at her brother trying to figure out how he can eat all that and not get sick, then he chugged two glasses of orange juice before grabbing yet another pancake and stuffing it in his mouth. Once he was finished he looked at Kagome and asked "What?" She just looked at him with wide eyes and asked "How do you eat so much?!" He laughed and said "I'm a boy baka! We eat more!" Then he slipped on his shoes and ran out the door. Kagome sighed and finished her breakfast, grabbed her bookbag, slipped on her shoes and told her mother good- bye before running out the door. Kagome looked down at her watch and noticed she was running late and instantly turned her walk into a run to make it on time.

When she was almost there she ran into Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. She shouted a quick hello before running into the building and all the way to the top floor at the end of the hall and walked into the room and sat in her desk at the back of the room. She let out a sigh of relief before pulling out her sketchbook and pencil. Her first class was art which was also her favorite since she didn't have to work hard to do well. Just as the bell rang the teacher walked in and said "Alright class, your next assignment is to sketch a person. It can be anyone you want. Good luck!"

Kagome looked out the window and thought _'I want to draw dad but I can't since I did for the last assignment. Then there's mom but I did her before dad and Souta before that...Hmmm...I could do Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Wait, no I can't I did them for the group portrait...Damn it! I need to think of someone..Oh! I could draw Inuyasha! I don't know if he's real or not but I don't really care he's all I can think of!'_ Kagome smiled and turned to her paper and pictured how Inuyasha looked watching the stars and started to draw.

Fourty- five minutes later Kagome was handing her sketch to the teacher. It was completely realistic like she just took his picture she even got the twinkles of the stars and the far off look in his eyes perfect. Her teacher smiled and gave it an A+ and asked "Kagome may I take this to show? It's outstandingly amazing. Your best yet." Kagome smiled and said "Sure." Just when she turned to walk away her teacher asked "If you don't mind me asking who is this? He is quite handsome." Kagome froze she didn't expect that. She turned back and said "I don't mind at all. His name is Inuyasha I met him last night when I went to the park by my house since I couldn't sleep."

Her teacher smiled and thanked her and Kagome walked back to her seat and started to paint a golden waterfall since first period is an hour and a half long. She finished her painting and smiled very content with her work. She walked up and showed her teacher and again she wanted to take it to show so she again let her. Everything she does gets taken to show unless she doesn't want it to go. She went back to staring out the window since she only had ten minutes left in class but five minutes later Ayumi came in and said "Kagome needs to come with me. The principal asked to see her." Ayumi worked in the office first period to help get more credits. Kagome's teacher simply said "Go ahead Kagome." Kagome nodded and got to work packing up her things.

Once they were all put away she slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Ayumi to the principle. The walk was filled with small talk since they didn't have time this morning. Once they got there Ayumi went back to her little desk they gave her to help stay organized and Kagome walked into the principles personal office. What she didn't expect was for Inuyasha to be sitting in a chair speaking with the principal like they were best friends. When they noticed Kagome Inuyasha smirked and Mrs. Hanone smiled and asked Kagome to sit, which she did but far away from Inuyasha, who noticed this and smirked again.

Kagome made sure not to look at him because last night was clearly not a dream and she didn't know what to expect from him. Mrs. Hanone noticed her attitude and sighed but understood completely. She had acted the same way once she met her vampire mate as well. She was the same as Kagome a simple high school girl that turned out to be destined to live in a shroud of darkness for all of eternity. Mrs. Hanone smiled at Kagome and said "It's okay Kagome. I was the same as you and met my mate in a similar way."

Kagome gasped and asked "Y-you're a vampire too?" Mrs. Hanone nodded and said "Yes. In fact I met my mate in a way very similar to you and I lived my life very similar to you. Also I'm sure you're curious as to why Inuyasha is here. Well it's a mates job to protect their chosen therefor he's enrolled here to protect you from any potential danger." Kagome was clearly terrified and this made Inuyasha smirk and say "Don't worry I don't bite..._much._" This evoked more fear in Kagome and Mrs. Hanone yelled **"INUYASHA! SHE'S ALREADY SCARED SO STOP MAKING IT WORSE!"**

Inuyasha just said "Yeah, yeah, whatever Kagura. Worry about your mate and not mine." Kagura glared and said "I don't have to worry about Kyou besides it's my job to make sure things go over smoothly at the school so technically I have to worry about you." Inuyasha snorted and said "Whatever." Kagome shrunk back in her chair trying to think of a way to escape once they began baring their large fangs at each other. Once Kagura noticed this she stopped and said "Sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have done that. I take it Inuyasha didn't mark you last night?"

Kagome looked confused and asked "M-mark? What do you mean mark?" Inuyasha glared and said "No I didn't get the chance. She passed out once I explained the basics." Kagura glared at Inuyasha and said "It is to be expected. After all I fainted too. All humans do wether they are male or female since it is so much to take in." Inuyasha just scowled and muttered **"KEH!"** Kagura looked to Kagome and said "I'm sorry Kagome but Inuyasha has to mark you right now okay? It only takes a second and doesn't hurt anymore than a pinch."

Kagome just nodded numbly and Inuyasha came over and knealt beside her and sank his fangs into the junction where her shoulder and neck meet then removed them and licked up the blood. He looked to her and said "Now you do that to me." She just looked at him for a minute before doing exactly what he did with slightly more difficulty since she didn't have fangs like his. Afterwards he went back to his seat and Kagura said "Thank you for participating Kagome. I know how scary this must be for you but me and the others formly human girls at the kingdom will always be around to talk."

Kagome just sat there. She felt really funny since Inuyasha bit her and she bit him, her entire body tingled. She ignored the strange sensation though and asked "Can I go back to class?" Kagura looked at her with sympathetic eyes since she acted the same way after being marked and knew she must be feeling the changes but ignoring it like she did and said "Go ahead Kagome." Kagome mumbled a thanks and quickly went to her second class, gym. She explained to the teacher why she was late and he told her to hurry and change.

She ran into the locker room and pulled on her black sweats and light blue tank top, the same gym uniform the other girls were wearing, and slipped on her tennis shoes before running back out into the gym. Strangely Inuyasha came out of the boys locker room at the same time and smirked at her. She got some courage and glared before walking over to the volleyball nets since they were playing volleyball today. She took her position and Inuyasha took a position on the other team and this just made her angry. He was playing with her, taunting her, trying to break her, but she refused to let him.

She served the ball and Inuyasha bumped it while a girl named Ai on his team spiked it, but before it hit the ground Eri got on her knees and bumped it up high, followed closely by Ayumi spiking it and it making it to the ground. The game went on for the entire class but in the end Kagome's team won thanks to her spiking it directly in front of a winded Inuyasha. She smirked at him and blew a kiss before walking back into the girls locker room. Inuyasha noticed she was turning the tables and smirked before going into the boys locker room. When Kagome walked in she was bombarded by questions from Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

She just said "How about we talk about this in the showers since I stink!" The girls all laughed and grabbed their shampoo, condition, and soap before walking in and pulling their individual curtains shut. Ayumi asked "Kagome who was the new guy and why did he smirk at you so much?" Kagome frowned but it went unnoticed because of the curtains and said "I met him last night and he's an arrogant asshole that you should try and avoid. Sadly I can't." Now Eri asked "Why not?" Kagome realized her mistake and said "Mrs. Hanone is making me spend time with him since they know each other and she thinks we'd be perfect for each other. Weird aint it?"

Now Yuka said "Definitely. So anyways what's his name?" Kagome smiled a little and said "Inuyasha. He was so sweet when I met him but he isn't today. Last night may have just been an act to make a good first impression but either way I don't care." The other three girls sighed knowing that's all they'd get out of her and went back to focusing on showering. Well they were until Ayumi turned on her shower radio and then Kagome asked "Ayumi can you give me that?" Ayumi said "Sure Kagome." Then she slipped her hand with the radio into Kagome's shower and she changed the station to her favorite and the song that came on was Ice Queen by Within Temptation. Kagome and the other girls squeeled and Kagome began singing

"When leaves have fallen

And skies turned to grey.

The night keeps on closing in on the day

A nightingale sings his song of farewell

You better hide from her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming

You better keep moving

For warmth, you'll be longing

Come on just feel it

Don't you see it?

You better believe.

When she embraces And your heart turns to stone

She comes at night when you're all alone

And when she whispers Your blood shall run cold

You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging

She takes all life away

Haven't you seen?

Haven't you seen?

The ruins of our world.

Whenever she is raging

She takes all life away

Haven't you seen?

Haven't you seen?

The ruins of our whole world?

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak

The sun awakes and melts it away

The world now opens its eyes and sees

The dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming

You better keep moving

For warmth, you'll be longing

Come on just feel it

Don't you see it?

You better believe.

Whenever she is raging

She takes life away

Haven't you seen?

Haven't you seen?

The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging

She takes life away

Haven't you seen?

Haven't you seen?

The ruins of our world"

Once Kagome finished singing the song perfectly Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all congradulated her on doing well. She blushed even though they couldn't see her and passed the radio back to Ayumi who left Kagome's favorite station on. Once they finished they all wrapped their towels around their bodies and another around their hair except for Kagome who had one on her hair but was wearing a towel dress so she didn't have to worry about it falling. They all got in front of the mirrors and blow dried their hair before brushing it and putting it back up.

Once their hair was done they all changed back into their uniforms and locked their gym lockers before grabbing their bookbags and walking out into the gym. Much to Kagome and everyone else's suprise Inuyasha took Kagome's bookbag and slung it over his shoulder before walking out the door leaving Kagome standing there staring after him with her three friend around her. Eventually she came out of her stupor and ran out the door and finally found him about to go into third period, History. Oh how Kagome loathed History. What was the point in learning about dead people? She walked past Inuyasha taking her bookbag with her without even giving him a glance as an attempt of avoiding him and went to her seat in the back.

Sadly the teacher assigned him the seat next to hers. She tried ignoring him but he kept poking her and staring at he so she gave up and wrote a note that said **STOP BUGGING ME!** and slid it across to him since they had tables instead of desks that fit two people. He read her note and smirked before writing back Why should I? She sighed and wrote This is my worst subject that's why now leave me alone!

He just continued to smirk and said No way. You're going to be my mate whether you like it or not so I won't leave you alone. _Ever._ Kagome groaned and wrote Please leave me alone? Just when he finished reading it the teacher Mr. Myouga took it and read it before giving it back and returning to teaching. Kagome blinked a couple times completely confused since Mr. Myouga was usually a strict teacher. Inuyasha wrote No can do and passed the note back and Kagome looked blankly at it before replying Why didn't Mr. Myouga get mad? He is the most strict teacher in the school.

Inuyasha smirked and wrote He's my vassal and correspondant in other words he's a vampire too but he helped in raising me. I'm his prince he can't punish me he was just making sure some wench wasn't bugging me but once he saw the word mate he ignored it. Kagome gaped at the note and wrote How many teachers here are vampires? Inuyasha smirked and wrote Don't worry not all of them just some. Kagome sighed and wrote Whatever. Then Inuyasha wrote By the way you have to come to the kingdom with me after school willingly or unwillingly and meet my parents. The vampire king and queen. Ja ne. Kagome went into shock before writing **WHAT THE HELL!?** Sadly Inuyasha refused to acknowledge her the rest of the school day. That is until it was time to leave.

**_AN:heeeelllllllooooooo ppls! I hope you liked this chappie!gots to go now, it's time for dinner. JA NE!_**

**_Baka- idiot, moron, stupid, fool_**

**_Ja Ne- see you later_**


	3. First visit

**Chapter Three**

**First Visit**

Kagome was still sitting in her eighth period class since she knew Inuyasha would try and hunt her down soon since school ended five minutes ago but she wasn't ready to face the truth yet. She wasn't ready to admit let alone accept the fact that she belonged to a vampire prince and had no say in the matter. She sighed at looked at the clock and saw that it had now been ten minutes since school was out which meant Inuyasha would come barging in any second now. Then just as she thought Inuyasha threw the door open and saw her sitting there staring blankly ahead and he became very confused.

What was wrong with her? She didn't even acknowledge the fact that he broke the damn door off of it's hinges. He suddenly noticed a little flicker of life flash across her eyes before leaving again and sighed while walking over to her. She just kept staring paying no attention until he picked her up bridal style but that's when he noticed she was sort of in a trance and decided to ask Rin about it when he got back. He looked at the clock and noticed he didn't have much time so he closed his eyes and focused on getting to the castle and when he was completely focused he snapped his eyes open and looked around the empty halls of his family's castle. He faintly wondered where everyone was but ignored it and started walking to the throne room.

Once there he saw everyone waiting patiently for his arrival and were most of them were confused as to why Kagome needed to be carried. He walked up to Rin and whispered "What do I do? She was like this when I found her at school. She's in some sort of trance." Rin just giggled and said "That's normal. It means she's finishing her courting changes. When she wakes up she will see the world like we do." Inuyasha just nodded and mumbled a small oh before walking up to his parents.

They looked Kagome over and Inutaisho asked "Is she experiencing her courting changes right now?"Inuyasha nodded and his father said "Very well. Take her to her room and bring her back to meet us once she has awoken. Also judging by her earlier struggles I suggest you let Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagura, Kanna, and Shippo be the ones around her when she wakes." Inuyasha looked at his father oddly and asked "Why Shippo?" He just smiled and said "One he was previously a human and two he is a young child that women love because they think he is adorable."

Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome to the top floor of the castle and all the way to the end of the hall. He opened the door to her new room and set her on the bed. He thought the room was too frilly but the girls had said it was beautiful. The bed was black iron and it was a canopy. The comforter, sheets, pillows, extra blankets, and the actual canopy were all applecreek blue and powder blue with silver trimming. Her carpet was navy blue and her dresser was furnished oak and seemed antique with a mirror above it. Beside her bed on the left side was a small bed side table that looked like a miniature version of her dresser and on the other side of the room was an oak desk that looked fairly new.

Beside the desk were the doors to a large walk in closet and the she had a balcony with french glass doors and a little garden. She also had three more windows in her room and all of them including the balcony doors had curtains over them. The curatins were royal blue with gold trimming and random designs on them. Finally her walls were all a shade of blue so dark it almost looked black and would if you didn't look close enough.

After he tucked her into the bed he carefully shut her eyes and walked out locking the door behind him since he didn't trust the other vampires to not drink her blood. As he was heading back down the stairs he ran into the group that would be staying with his intended and stopped Rin and handed her the key before turning back to the task on hand. Finding human food. He sighed as he rummaged around the kitchen. He had no clue what was going on in Kagome's room and for the moment he didn't care as long as she was safe.

* * *

**_Kagome's point of view_**

I groaned as I woke up. When I woke up the first thing I noticed was I was in a room I had never seen before but it was beautiful nonetheless. The second thing I noticed was all the people around me and I screamed loudly before jumping back pulling the comforter over my head. I heard the other residents of the room scream and some thumps and peaked my head out from under the covers and saw that they had all fell onto the floor from fear and I dropped the comforter and started laughing hysterically once I saw Kagura and knew the others wouldn't hurt me either.

Once they regained their composure they looked at me like I was insane until Kagura said "She knows she's safe with me around." The others just nodded their head in understanding and I asked "Ummmm...Introductions...?" They laughed a little and started. First was a girl with waist length brown hair in a high ponytail wearing a magenta dress that went to her ankles that had a tight bust and hung loosely from the waist down and black flats. There were several designs in black along the bottom hem of the dress and it was long sleeved and was only slightly low cut. Enough to show cleavage but still be modest. She also wore no make up except for some magenta eye shadow that brought out her light brown eyes. She looked to be only eighteen.

The girl smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She seemed so sweet. She kept smiling and said "My name is Sango. My mate is named Miroku and I was a human like you. I just turned eighteen yesterday so time has officailly stopped for me but I would look like this even if time hadn't stopped for me." I simply nodded, I already liked this girl. I felt like I could definitely trust her completely. I think she noticed this because her smile grew wider.

The next girl had slightly-past-the-shoulder snow white hair, pale skin, and black eyes and looked to only be twelve years old. She was wearing an ankle length gown that was loose through out the entire dress and was short sleeved. It was pure white and had gold trimming. She was smiling and said "My name is Kanna. My mate-to-be is named Shiro. He was my childhood best friend. I didn't know what he was then but when I found out I didn't care." I nodded smiling I liked this girl as well.

Then a girl with shoulder length black hair in a partial side ponytail chirped "I'm Rin! My mate is the other vampire prince, Inuyasha's brother. His name is Sesshoumaru but feel free to call him Sesshy or Fluffy or even Lord Fluffy. If he threatens you tell him who's intended you are and if that doesn't do anything tell him I said it was okay." I nodded smiling at her. This girl couldn't be a day over sixteen. As if answering my thoughts she said "I'm only fifteen! I haven't finished aging just yet. Still got three more years just like you." I nodded then took in her appearance.

She was wearing a gown much like Kanna's but her's was a vibrant yellow with some orange designs on the bottom hem line and on the long sleeves. Small white flats were fit snugly on her small feet and a silver butterfly choker rested against her neck. A small golden tiara with some small diamonds adorned her head and I couldn't help but gasp at how radiant it was even though it was so simple. She noticed and said "You'll get one too. I got to design mine and I'm sure you will too since we're both princesses." I simply nodded excited that I was going to get to design a crown.

The last girl had flaming red hair that went to her butt and it was up in two high pigtails with emerald eyes. She had a beautiful iris at the base of her left pigtail and was wearing a dress much like Sango's only with tight short sleeves and it was entirely white. Small white flats adorned her dainty feet and she was wearing a small locket choker. She too smiled and said "My name is Ayame and my mate is named Kouga. That's who's picture is in my locket along with one of my parents."

Finally the last resident of the room was a small boy with rusty red hair and emerald green eyes. He had on some blue sweat pants and a green t-shirt wtih brown sweat shirt. I smiled at the boy and said "Hey what's your name?" He just beamed at me and said **"SHIPPO!"**I giggled and said "Well nice to meet you Shippo." Shippo cocked his head to the side before asking me "Will you be my mommy? My real mommy died a long time ago."

I just stared at him and asked "Why me? You just met me." He smiled and said "I know but I feel like I know you already. I want you as my mommy not anyone else." Kagome let a smile grace her features and hugged him before saying "Yes, I'll be your mommy." He squeeled and returned the hug before running to go tell everyone about his new mommy while the girls laughed in good nature at how cute he was.

**_AN:sorry if this chappie was boring but yaaaaaaaa i've been slee deprived for a while and I felt kinda sick all day. hope you liked it. Ja Ne._**


	4. Runaway

**Chapter Four**

**Runaway**

Inuyasha yelled in triumph as he finally found human food. His bestfriend Miroku walked in at that moment and looked at him oddly before saying "One, why are you yelling? Two, why are you holding ramen? Three, why not just get some blood from the fridge?" Inuyasha glared and said "I'm yelling because it took so long to find the damn ramen and it's not for me it's for my intended. She's fifteen and got marked today. She won't drink any blood, I already know that much so I found some human food. Got a problem with it?"

Miroku shook his head and left following the smell of Sango's blood to a room that was totally isolated. He could also smell Ayame, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, and Shippo in the room along with a scent he didn't know. Though it was definitely human. He smirked and thought _'Perfect. I was craving fresh blood and it's right in this room.'_ He walked in and saw Sango and the others laughing with the human girl.

He walked closer to her then everyone turned to look at him curiously. When he opened his mouth revealing his fangs everyone's eyes widened. Kagome backed up against her head board while the girls looked to Sango. Finally Sango came up infront of him and said "Sorry boy. Not for you. This is Inuyasha's intended so you best walk yo ass out if you aint gonna be civil." Miroku sighed and said "Figures. Anyways. Hello I am Miroku, Sango's mate and Inuyasha's bestfriend. I promise I won't try and eat you anymore."

She smiled and said "Okay. I'm Kagome." Then a little fluff ball jumped on Miroku's head and started hitting him saying "Why'd you try and eat my mommy!?You're mean!Leave my mommy alone!"Finally Miroku got Shippo off of his head but the child jumped onto Kagome's lap and glared at him. He looked to Sango and she said "Shippo asked Kagome to be his mom and she agreed to it." Miroku just nodded and said "Inuyasha has his hands full with this one doesn't he?" The girls all laughed and Kagome just looked on slightly offended. Finally she sighed and climbed out of bed and walked out of the room without anyone noticing since they were too busy laughing.

She looked around and noticed she was at the very end of a long hallway in a large castle. She sighed and continued walking that's when she noticed she wasn't in her school clothes anymore. She quickly looked around for a mirror but couldn't find one then thought '_DUH!Why would they have a mirror? They're vampires! They can't see their reflections!_' She decided a simple silver tray would have to do so she randomly walked searching for a kitchen.

It took her about an hour but she finally found one and opened the fridge but quickly closed it while trying not to throw up. She sighed and started to look through all of the cupboards and she was becoming more and more used to seeing blood. Finally she found a silver tray and propped it up against the wall and backed up and looked at her reflection.

She was wearing a long sleeved dress that was skin tight on her arms and tight but not too tight on her chest. It was red and reached just past her knees and hung loosely from just below her bust down. It also had black trim that was on on the sleeves, bottom, v-neck, and just below her bust where there was also a small bow. Black ballet flats adorned her feet dainty feet and she had silver choker with a red glass rose in the center clinging to her neck.

She had to admit who ever dressed her had _great_ style. Her ensemble was _beautiful_. She smiled and sat the tray down before leaving the kitchen in an attempt to find her way home or something interesting that didn't have to do with blood. Sadly, fate was against her and the instant she looked outside she saw a random vampire stealing the life of a young girl. She gagged and turned away from the window with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and turned back to the window.

She noticed the girl was still alive and if she could stop the vampire now she might live. She looked around and found some shoes. She smirked and lifted them before opening the window. She focused on the vampires head and threw one as hard as she could. It was a direct hit and he released the girl to turn and face her. She continued to smirk and said "Leave the poor girl alone you monster! Have you no shame!?" The vampire hissed at her obviously with the intent of using her as a replacement. She just threw the other shoe at him when he turned around and this time it knocked him out. She clutched her sides in laughter before yelling "Run girl!" The girl looked up at her before getting up and running as she was told.

Kagome noticed a cold presence and turned to find a man standing before her that had a striking resemblence****to Inuyasha. He glared at her and said "Those were my shoes." Kagome showed no sign of fear and said "I am sorry. I did not know. I will buy you a new pair later." The man raised a brow at her and said "Do you not fear me mortal?" Kagome simply replied "I do not fear you." He lowered his brow and said "What is your name girl?"

Kagome said "I believe it is not proper to ask for the name of another without first speaking yours." She could tell this man was proper and big on manners. He looked a little suprised that someone had actually used manners with him but said "You are correct. I am shocked for you are the first person to have ever spoken to me properly as I do others. My name is Sesshoumaru and I am first born prince of Lord Inutaisho. You are?"

Kagome gave a slilght curtsy****and said "I am Kagome. It was nice meeting you Sesshoumaru but I am afraid I must be taking my leave. I shall look forward to crossing paths with you again in the future. Good day." She again gave a slight curtsy and he said "It was nice meeting you as well. I shall also look forward to our next meeting. Good day to you as well." He then gave a slight bow and they went their seperate ways.

Kagome knew now why he looked like Inuyasha. They were brothers. She found it quite odd how the two brothers could be so different. One was polite and well mannered while the other was rude and obnoxious. It's not as if she _hates_ Inuyasha she just finds it to be difficult to get along with him. Now she wondered how Rin and Sesshoumaru managed to get along. He seemed to be cold and reserved although he was well mannered. Rin on the other hand is happy and energetic with barely any manners.

It truly was an odd match but apparently they got along fine or they wouldn't be together. She sighed and briefly wondered if she and Inuyasha could ever get along like that. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside and continued her walk. Eventually she heard a distant calling of her name and ran faster than ever before. She quickly ran into a random room and noticed it was a girl's room. She wasted no time and ran straight into the closet and placed several dresses around herself so she couldn't be seen or smelled.

She silently let out a sigh of relief when the footsteps left. She stepped out of the closet and tip- toed out of the room. She looked both ways before continuing. Eventually she came to a big set of doors before she heard the person looking for her again. She quickly ran inside and shut the door. When she turned back around she saw a woman with long black hair and warm brown eyes. She was in a long white gown that looked llike it was made for her and her alone. Next to her was a man with long silver hair in a high ponytail in an expensive looking outfit.

She giggled nervously and said "Hello?" Then she noticed they each had a crown on their head and felt her blood run cold. They were Inuyasha's parents, the ones she wanted to avoid the most. They looked at her oddly and asked "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome looked anywhere but at them and said "Ummm...Honestly, I have no idea where he is. I'm sorry." The woman's eyes softened and she said "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll show up eventually. He always does. Have you met Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded and said "Yes, I have met Sesshoumaru. He is a very well mannered young man. You did a fabulous job with him." The woman smiled and the man let kindness show in his eyes. He definitely liked this girl.

The woman said "What do you think of Inuyasha's upbringing?" Kagome giggled nervously and looked at the the floor and said "No comment." This got the woman to laugh lightly and the man to release a loud bellowing chuckle. Kagome's head snapped up and she watched with wide, astonished eyes. She couldn't believe it. Eventually she let herself join in on the laughter. Eventually it died down into a comfortable silence leaving Kagome with a content smile.

The woman gasped and said "Oh my, I'm sorry we never gave you our names. I am Izayoi and this is my mate Inutaisho. I hope you grow to feel comfortable in our home Kagome." Kagome smiled warmly at the woman and somehow ended up sitting right infront of them deep in conversation. Sadly, their moment was ruined when the doors slammed open and a girl that looked strikingly similar to Kagome stomped in.

She took a glance at Kagome and scrunched her face up in disgust before walking up to the king and queen making sure to knock Kagome over in the process. Normally Kagome is a sweet, innocent girl but she can't tolerate this woman treating her like trash without even knowing her name. She sat up and glared at her from her sitting position. However, the girl just gave her a malicous smile before glaring at the king and queen.

Then Kagome really took in the girl's appearance. She had inky hair the same shade as her own except hers is perfectly straight and falls to rest just past her butt with straight- cut bangs coming to rest near her cold black eyes- another difference between the two. This girl is thin but her hips aren't as wide as Kagome's and her chest isn't as big either making her fall short of the perfect hourglass figure Kagome has.

The girl was also a couple inches taller, this girl looked to be about five foot, five inches while Kagome came to rest at five foot, one inch. The girl obviously had a dark personality as well. She was wearing a long sleeved dress that ended at mid- thigh and was unbelieably tight throughout the entire dress. It was pure black and she had black stilettos on as well. Her dress was unbelievable low- cut and showed slutty amounts of cleavage and the clinginess pushed them up making them seem bigger than they are. Her make- up consisted of blood red lip stick, black eye shadow, and dark red blush. All of the dark colors made her seem an unhealthy pale since her skin tone was extremely fair to begin with. Honestly, the blush was too dark for her skin. It all makes her look like a corpse in a way.

Kagome on the other hand has her butt length wavy raven hair, blue- gray eyes, fair, porcelain skin, and clear lip shine. Kagome looks much more lively and beautiful. Then again this girl has a certain grace around her that Kagome had to work to obtain in early childhood since she was such a klutz then. Eventually she developed balance and grace though and evolved into a magnificent dancer.

Kagome watched completely shocked at how this girl was treating royalty. She has no manners. Suddenly she said "I can't believe you let him bring some human bitch here!" Kagome leaned back with wide eyes, as far as she knew she was the only human here but she could be wrong so she remained silent. The king glared and said "Kikyou, you know you aren't the one made for Inuyasha. She is his intended, not you. She has been since birth and he was her's since birth. You aren't a part of the package."

Kikyou glared and said "How can you sign him off to some human bitch! I bet she's a whore!" Now Izayoi glared and said "You will not speak of her in such a manner. Inuyasha spent the last fifteen years protecting her from any true danger. You will not wedge yourself in between them." She continued to glare and said "There's no way my Inu-baby wants a slut over me." Izayoi glared and was about to say something but Kagome spoke up for herself "Excuse me, but I am not a slut. You are."

Kikyou examined her and glared before saying "You are ugly as shit bitch and your boobs are obviously fake." Kagome stood up to her full height and said "I am not as ugly as you and my body is one hundred percent natural. " Kikyou's glare faultered but she still managed to say "How many guys have you fucked whore?" Kagome glared and said "Zippo, Bozou, I ain't a whore. Although you seem like one with the clothes you're wearing."

Kikyou let out an agitated scream and stomped her foot making her dress ride up before she held her hand out towards Kagome and a blast sent her flying across the room to crash into the wall with a sickening crack. Even Inutaisho cringed at the sound.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the room and saw no Kagome. He growled and said "Where is she!?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked around and Sango said "What?! She was just here!" Inuyasha glared at them and said "Someone could be eating her right now!" Everyone cringed and looked away as Inuyasha slammed the door and stormed away. He heard a sound outside and looked out a window to see a vampire hiss at someone in a window then saw him go back to his meal. Then he saw a shoe hit the vampire and knock him unconcious.

He couldn't think of anyone with shoes that big that would stop a vampire from eating his meal. Then he heard his mate scream "Run girl!" Then he saw the victim get up and run. Then he ran in that direction calling her name. He passed Kikyou's room but couldn't find her anywhere. Then he ran into Sesshoumaru who told him "Your mate is very well mannered and kind, unlike you. You should always cherish her and treat her with large amounts of respect."

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded as Sesshoumaru walked passed him and vanished using his speed. Inuyasha got over it and continued searching and calling. He saw Kikyou storm passed him into the throne room and heard her screaming at his parents, bad talking his mate. He eventually got sick of it and walked in just in time to see Kagome slam into wall on his left side and Kikyou still had her hand poised from the attack.

He cringed and watched in adoration as she shakily stood back up. He knew she would have powers by now, only thing is he doesn't know what she'll be able to do or how strong she will be. If he hadn't marked her she would have probably died on impact. He watched as her beautiful eyes flashed pure silver for a moment before she stood straight and glared at Kikyou. He saw her glance at him briefly to see if he would stop her and when he shook his head no she turned back to Kikyou.

She smirked a very Inuyasha- like smirk and lifted her pointer finger and watched as a flame appeared. Then put it out and made a miniature tornado of light blue energy. Then she looked Kikyou in the eye after putting out the tornado and held her hand out towards her and watched happily as a rush of blue energy made her slam against the wall and hold her there for approximately five minutes before it dispersed and she fell to the ground.

She glared and shakily stood and ran out. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and watched as she dropped to her knees and stared at the slight dent in the wall caused by the impact of her attack. He slowly walked over to her and dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her to him in an embrace. He smiled slightly when he felt her return the embrace and clutch his shirt tightly in her small fists. Then he began to feel little droplets of salt water seep through his shirt onto his chest, meaning she was crying.

He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in the crook of her neck taking in the new scent of her blood. He could clearly see the tears streaming down her face but any onlooker wouldn't be able to tell she was crying. She was silent and her body didn't even move. He began to lick her mark and smiled when she calmed and fell asleep in his arms.

He looked up at his parents and they nodded at him in silent understanding and watched as he gently cradled the small girl in his arms and smiled when she unconciously snuggled into his chest. Then he nodded at them as his good- bye and walked out and to his own room since he didn't trust anyone else with her now. He laid her on his bed as gently as possible and moved the covers back before crawling under them himself and pulling them over the couple. He smiled and pulled her back against his front and marveled at how perfectly her small frame fit into his large one.

He put his head above hers and whispered "I promise to protect you with my life until the day I die Kagome. I love you..." Then he drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of the fact that Kagome had been awake when he confessed his love and promised to protect her. She smiled a tiny smile and went to sleep, she figured she'd had enough fighting for a while.

**_AN:Weeeeeeeeell...? What do you think of this chapter?I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been busy so I couldn't only write this chapter little by little for a couple weeks since I never had enough time to do more than a couple paragraphs. I hope you liked it. Ja ne!_**


	5. The Feelings of an Outcast

**Chapter Five**

**The Feelings of an Outcast**

When Kagome awoke the next day she was in her bed, in her room, in her house. No Inuyasha in sight. At first she thought it could have been a dream until she felt a slight ache coming from her neck where he bit her. She laid her hand over it and could still feel the rather large intrusions. She sighed, already dreading going to school today.

She stood and walked to her closet. She pulled out an outfit and dressed before standing in front of the mirror to check it out. She wore a black mini skirt with red leggings under it. On her upper half she wore a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a long red tank top under it. Her feet were covered by black ballet flats and the necklace from yesterday still adorned her neck, however with a companion named Mr. Band-aid. She walked to her vanity and put on red lipstick, light red blush, black eye liner, black mascara, and black eye shadow with red sparkles brushed over it. She smiled and looked at her hair before frowning. She heated up her straightener and repeatedly ran it through the wavy locks until they were completely straight, even her bangs.

That's when she realized, her hair looked similar to Kikyou's, then she looked closer and noticed the differences, like hers was laying flat while Kikyou's has flaws that make it frizz slightly and retain slight wave. Satisfied her hair didn't look like Kikyou's, she took two red hair bands and put it up in high pig tails. She walked back to the mirror, now completely satisfied with her appearance. She picked up her book bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder before going upstairs. Amazingly, the smell of her mother's cooking didn't make her hungry like usual. Instead, it seemed slightly revolting, which is the complete opposite of how she feels about her cooking.

She walked into the kitchen and sat at her seat. Her mother immediately placed the meal in front of her daughter, but she didn't eat immediately. Something that surprised them both, even Souta. After a few moments, Kagome still wasn't hungry and was feeling more sick as time went by. Eventually, Souta asked "Kagome, can I have your breakfast?" She simply nodded and passed the plate to Souta, watching as he scarfed it down. They mother looked at Kagome worriedly and noticed the bandage on her neck. She leaned closer and asked "Kagome, what's this for?"

Kagome looked at what her mom was talking about and came up with a lie "I accidentally burned myself with the straightener this morning. Sorry to worry you." Her mother accepted that answer, but Souta didn't. He knew how careful Kagome was when she used the straightener, there's no way she'd burn herself. However, he kept silent and watched as his sister silently stood, picked up her book bag, and headed for the door. He figured he could go without a five course meal for break fast one day "Hey! Kagome, wait up! I'm coming with you!" Their mother looked shocked but Kagome just leaned against the door frame with a lazy smile on her face.

He hurriedly slipped on his shoes and picked up his bookbag, joining her at the door. They waved at their mother and started walking in comfortable silence. Souta would occasionally glance at her neck, but never commented. For that, Kagome was grateful. Souta didn't need to be dragged into the mess that was now her life. She would keep him and her mother in the dark for as long as possible, hopefully the rest of their lives.

She didn't want them to get tangled up with vampires, that would only cause trouble for them _and_her. They got to the junior high and Souta looked up at his sister who was in deep thought. He smiled and wrapped his around her mid- section in a hug. She looked down at him surprised before smiling and returning the hug. She knelt partly to get closer to his height "I love you Souta, you know that right?" He nodded and said "I love you too, Kags." He flung his arms around her neck and she returned his hug again. He usually wasn't clingy but he'd go through times that he really wanted her affections, and this must be one of them.

When he released her she stood and ruffled his hair "See ya kid." He fake glared "Hey!" She just smiled and started walking again, not noticing the violet eyes following her every movement. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, apparently she hasn't felt the need to feed yet, or she wouldn't have been able to handle having Souta's neck so close and inviting. That or she has amazing self- control. It was probably both.

He noticed her suddenly look confused and put her hand over her throat. She rubbed it briefly before dropping her hand and continuing on her walk to school. Inuyasha's features took on a worried appearance as he watched her actions. That last hug probably set her hunger into effect. He cursed quietly and continued following her, watching as she was gaining her control back slowly, but surely. Eventually, her only non- annoying friend, Ayumi, came up to her and hugged her.

Inuyasha knew she didn't mean to set Kagome off but she might have, Kagome had _just _got control, now it was shot again. Why did she have to be so huggable!? This would be so much easier if she wasn't so caring, hugging people all the time. He noticed her eyes flashed red and she looked dizzy but didn't let Ayumi see it. Ayumi noticed Kagome stumbled a little in her stepping and put Kagome's right arm over her shoulders to help her walk straighter. Inuyasha smacked himself in the head, stupid girl! She needs to stop putting herself in danger. He notices how Kagome's fighting her hunger, she doesn't want to hurt her friend. That's good, if she can fight it a bit longer he can help her.

He continues to follow them and goes into the school as well. No one seems to notice the girls nor the man following them. Ayumi takes Kagome into the bathroom and lays a cold paper towel over her forehead and eyes while she sits on the counter. She slowly gets her composure back and she and Ayumi walk back out as if nothing ever happened.

Inuyasha blinked, truly impressed by her ability to fight her primal instincts that screamed at her to drain someone dry. He continued following and waited a minute or two before going into the classroom so they wouldn't notice. He sat behind Kagome and saw she had a bandage over his bite. When he saw this he had to bite back a growl, that marked her as his and no one else's, but he had to force himself to think logically. She thought like a human and lived with humans, humans didn't have things like that. The world would be thrown into chaos if they knew vampires _really did_ exist.

He continued watching as she and Ayumi talked like normal. He couldn't even sense any hostility coming from Kagome, nothing claiming the girl as her meal like there was before. That was a good sign. The teacher came in and class went by like normal, however, when gym came Kagome saw all the necks taunting her and could hear their hearts pounding in her ears accompanied by the sound of the blood flowing through their veins. She back herself into a corner covering her ears, trying to tune out the sound.

She was whimpering now and fought to keep control of herself. Whatever was trying to take control wouldn't win. It's _her _body, not _theirs_. She slowly stood straight and walked out into the gym, Inuyasha fought the need to go help her as he saw her suffering, battling with the vampire blood that now ran through her veins. Now the hostility was practically tangible, directed towards everyone nearby student.

This was _definitely_ not a good sign. He had to get her out of there and he had to do it _now_, or everyone else would pay for his recklessness. He noticed how the teacher seemed nervous since he was a vampire, he could feel the hostility, and it was truly frightening. He glanced at Inuyasha, seeing what to do about her. He walked up to the man "I need to get Kagome out of here _now_. Unless you want her to drink from you and everyone here." The teacher nodded, pretending to send them to the nurse.

Kagome was being carried bridle style and whimpering from the pain she could feel in her throat. It was unbearable. He looked the girl over, from her pulled back locks that were coated with sweat from her effort, her beautiful eyes that were hidden behind her scrunched eye lids. Then her form huddled closely in a ball in his arms. It was a sad sight, especially for him. Her mate, her protector, _the one that loved her unconditionally_. He pulled her even closer to his body and picked up the pace a bit, he needed to get out of here and fast. The only way to help her would also make him hers forever, although she wouldn't be his until he did the same. In other words, she could leave him and he'd die of heart break or suffer, pining for her love, until he perishes. Not very fun sounding, but she was worth it. Hopefully she won't leave him.

He gets into the woods in the back of the school and headed into the middle where there was no chance of someone seeing them. He sat on the ground and she buried her face in his shirt whining and whimpering. He sat her up some, much to her protest, and sat her head on his shoulder. She was breathing heavily on his neck, but was still fighting her instincts that were saying to bite him, he's willing and he's her mate. She still refused, she didn't want to be demoted to a monster in human form, she'd never be able to look at Souta the same. She'd always remember that he could be next. She didn't want that. She didn't want to feel guilty just by looking at her little brother.

Inuyasha could tell what she was thinking because the marks binding them were extremely close, she had good reasoning "Kagome, don't worry, Souta won't be next. However, if you don't bite me soon, you'll lose yourself and go on a rampage, biting anything close, you could bite Ayumi, Eri, or Yuka, your friends who wouldn't understand what was going on. Or you could track down familiar scents and end up getting Souta and your mother. Do you want that Kagome?" She took a few breaths "No..." He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to distract her from the obvious pain she was suffering.

He had never been bit before, at least not a real bite, just the nip Kagome gave him before. He closed his eyes "Kagome, bite me. Please, bite me and feel better..." Kagome was still fighting it but he could tell she barely had a civil bone left in her body. Eventually, she lost herself as her eyes became red and her fangs lengthened. She opened her mouth wide and sunk her teeth into his neck and began to gulp the red substance greedily. Sure, the bite hurt, but he could deal with the pain as long as it helped Kagome. She continued drinking until she had her fill and pulled out her fangs. She lost herself, but her vampire blood knew who her mate was. So instead of leaving the wounds open to bleed out. She gingerly licked the puncture wounds until they were nothing more than scars.

She laid her head back on his shoulder as her humanity began to return. When she was back to herself, she realized what she had done. She sat up straight and checked to make sure Inuyasha wasn't anemic or anything. He just laughed and told her he was fine, the blood would be fully replenished in a few minutes, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She hesitantly reached her hand out to his neck and laid two fingers on the scars. He shivered from pleasure and she mistook it for pain, possibly fear. She drew her hand back quickly but he grasped it in his larger one and put it back, laying his own on top of hers.

She stared at their hands for a few moments before lifting her face to look him in the eyes. She was immediately trapped in those violet pools, shining with so much emotion, emotions he usually hid from her. In his eys, the most dominant feeling, was love, love for her, the girl that just bit him and stole his life substance. He slowly started to lean in and she watched as his eyes got closer and closer until she felt his lips press lightly against hers. After a few seconds, she hesitantly returned the kiss. He put a bit more pressure and licked her lips, asking for entrance. After a moment of consideration, she opened them, allowing him to slip his tongue in. The first thing he tasted was his own blood, then he discovered her flavor, it was like cinnamon.

They fought for dominance, and amazingly, Kagome won. After a few minutes the pair had to pull apart for air, but Inuyasha laid his forehead against her's with his eyes closed, feeling content. Kagome kept her eyes open, staring at his serene face for a few moments. Then she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips too fast for him to respond, and she used just enough pressure for him to feel it. Then she hid her face in the crook of his neck and he looked surprised at first, but smiled and ran his fingers through her pigtails, wondering if she'd yell at him if he took it down. He decided it was worth a try. He snapped the bands and ran his fingers through her, now loose, hair. She just allowed him to, not moving from her spot. Eventually, her breathing slowed down, letting him know she fell asleep.

He knew she'd have problems facing him after their make out session, she might not even remember. Either way, that let him know he stood a chance at winning her affections, even if it took years, he would win her over. No matter how long it took, how much she resisted, he would win her over. She had to give him a chance before he'd let her leave him. He was willing to commit to her, he already did, but the question was, would she commit? He sure hoped she would, if not, he'd be miserable, and she'd never feel complete.

He slowly stood, making sure he could stand well enough to carry her to his room at the castle. If not, they'd sit in the hall until someone came and helped them, or he could stand. Luckily, he stood just fine and started walking away from the blood, before turning and holding his hand up, immediately it all disappeared, no signs of them ever being there. He focused on the castle, amazingly it was easier to get there now. He walked to his room and laid her under the covers before heading to the throne room to report the update to his parents, no matter how much he just wanted to crawl into bed with Kagome. He had to tell them, or accept the consequences. He knocked three times in a row before walking in. His parents sat in their seats with Sesshoumaru standing behind them. Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Sesshoumaru would inform everyone that he was marked first instead of her and he would become the entertainment for everyone else. He looked at him pointedly and their parents made Sesshoumaru leave. Inuyasha walked up and showed them his neck, allowing them a full view of the scars from Kagome. They looked shocked that he let her bite him and bind him. However, Kagome had woke up in the bed, alone, she sat up and weakly called his name "Inuyasha...?" She got no response so she stood and walked out the door, following a weird sensation that told her he was in the throne room. She hesitantly began to open the door.

She stepped in and Inuyasha and his parents all looked at her, making her feel awkward and embarrassed, but most of all ashamed, not only did she kiss a man she knew close to nothing about, she could have killed him! His parents must hate her. She bowed "Sorry for interrupting, I'll excuse myself." She stood straight and was leaving when she felt arms around her waist. She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring down at her "Please stay..." She couldn't turn him down when he asked like that with the sweetest face she'd ever seen.

She sighed and came back in, well more like got dragged in. Inuyasha was holding her hand, pulling her across the room to his parents. When they got to them Kagome bowed her head, too scared and ashamed to look at them, especially Izayoi. She had hurt Izayoi's child, her baby boy, why shouldn't she be angry? Instead she felt Izayoi pull her into a hug, this shocked Kagome. Her eyes widened immensely as she stared at the woman's black hair. Izayoi pulled back and smiled at Kagome "I'm so proud of you. I thought he'd never even get you to think of him as an acquittance let alone this!" Inutaisho grinned and ruffled the girl's hair, watching as it went back into place after she smoothed it with her hands, definitely cuter than Kikyou, on the inside and out. Also, she had guts and a brain with a good heart.

Kagome sat on the floor again, comfortable around the pair like she was before. Inuyasha watched her from his position, standing behind her. Izayoi smiled "Well, you know some about our family, what about yours?" Kagome smiled to herself "Well, there's my little brother Souta, he's obsessed with video games and soccer but he's still awesome, I love him so much. Then my mom, I love her a lot too, she raised me and Souta without help. Then there's my grandpa, he don't live with us or anything, he's actually working our family shrine with the help of some locals. Finally, Buyo, my obese cat, he's fluffy, and lazy, and fat as can be, but he's sweet and I love him. Also, no Inuyasha, I won't get rid of him."

Inuyasha grumbled about how she 'loved some obese cat more than him.' This, of course, made the other three people in the room laugh. Afterwards, Inuyasha pouted, refusing to speak with them. Izayoi couldn't get his attention and Inutaisho couldn't bribe him. Kagome stood and said "Awww, is the big, bad, Inuyasha sad?" He peeked at her from under his bangs "Yeah..." Kagome hugged him and kissed his nose "All better?" He shook his head "Not quite." Kagome looked confused but his parents knew what he was gonna do, they would get a laugh out of Kagome's embarrassment.

He leaned forward and pulled her into another kiss, and again she returned it, there was just something about him that wouldn't let her pull away. When he took his lips off of hers she blushed deeply since Inutaisho and Izayoi had watched and were laughing as they bet on how much redder she could get, and with every bet she turned another shade of red. Inuyasha was even laughing. When she looked like she was gonna cry he stopped laughing and pulled her to him. She beat on his chest with her small fists, repeatedly telling him to let her go, but he refused, he just held tighter.

Eventually, she gave in and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He held tighter and he noticed she was starting to slip and listened to her breathing. Stupid girl, fell asleep, standing up, in the throne room, of a vampire kingdom, castle. He sighed and swung her up into his arms and said good bye to his parents before walking to his room. When he got there he saw Kikyou with a knife, apparently, she planned to kill Kagome, but Kagome left before she got there, and probably would've come back alone if she hadn't fell asleep. Kikyou shrieked and ran out while Inuyasha tucked himself and Kagome into bed, once again pulling her back to his front, he easily drifted off to sleep. If there was one thing Kagome learned today, it was how an outcast felt.

**_AN:see!i said my birthday gave me enough excitement to get a new chappie out for this story, although it's kinda far from the last update, i like this one, i want this story to be somewhat fast, somewhat long, but yeah, i did the bite scene and thought, well this is as good a time as any for them to kiss, so i wrote it, also now, inuyasha can't live without her in case that confuses anyone, if you have questions about something, just ask, well i'm sleepy so...JA NE!_**


	6. A Loss of Control

**Chapter Six**

**A Loss of Control**

Kagome, not surprisingly, woke in her bed once again. She went into the bathroom and took a shower before walking out and into her closet wearing a towel dress. She came out with a strapless, black, dress that flared after it hit her hips and flowed to her knees. Her feet covered by boots that reached a couple inches below her knees. She curled her hair and left it down before picking up her bag to go to school. She already figured out she wouldn't be able to eat her mother's cooking anymore. Now the real question was, what _was_ she going to eat?

A memory from when she lost control flashed through her mind, she had her fangs deep in Inuyasha's neck, his blood flooding her senses. She clutched her head and fell to the floor, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to do that, she didn't want to remember it, it was a huge regret. She had hurt Inuyasha, she couldn't forgive herself for that. _She could have **killed **him_! How could anyone expect her to get over that?

She took some deep breaths and got herself under control. She stood again and walked straight outside, a surprise awaited her though. Standing there, talking as if they had known each other forever, was Inuyasha and Souta. When they noticed her they both smiled and she walked up to them, still surprised. Souta grinned at her "Kagome, Inuyasha is _so _cool! He said he's known you your whole life, why haven't I met him before? Oh, that doesn't matter anyways. Kagome, he said he was gonna take you out to breakfast then walk you to school, if you had told me I would have just went ahead on my own."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Inuyasha "He is, is he?" Souta nodded "Yeah! I gotta go Kagome, love you!" She smiled "Love you too." He waved and ran off to school and she watched him until he was out of sight. Inuyasha watched her stare at his back, she was obviously very attached to him. Inuyasha grasped her hand and started walking with her trailing behind. He tugged so she was at his side and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him before looking ahead again.

He stared down at her head and pulled her closer, firm against his side. They continued walking in silence until he turned off the sidewalk into some woods. She looked up at him wondering what he was doing. They kept walking until they reached the spot they were in yesterday. He sat down and tugged on her wrist, pulling her into his lap. She blushed but it faded quickly as he bared his neck to her. She turned her head away, her face hidden behind a curtain of ebony locks. He pushed the hair behind her ear and saw tears running down her cheeks.

He pulled her to him, letting her cry. He rubbed soothing circles on her back before pulling her back to speak "Kagome, I know you feel guilty. I know you don't want to do it, but you have to. You have to drink my blood or you'll lose control, or worse, die. I'm fine with it, so stop worrying, and you won't kill me, so don't be scared. Just take a deep breath and bite, fast."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the trust in them. What had she ever done to deserve his trust? Nothing, absolutely nothing, but she was still glad she had it. She leaned forward, slowly, hesitantly. She opened her mouth about to bite, pulled back some, then went forward and bit him fast like he wanted her to. She noticed he flinched but didn't pull out, that would make him angry. Instead, she started to drink, realizing, although it upseted her, that his blood tasted wonderful, like nothing else she ever tasted. She drank until she was no longer hungry then licked the wounds shut.

She pulled away and noticed the intensity of his eyes, just gazing at her. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, his eyes closed as he returned the kiss. She pulled away and stood, reaching her hand out to him, he ignored it and stood on his own. She glared but he ignored it as he wiped his hands off on his pants. He grasped her hand and began walking out of the woods, into the school. She quickly fell into step with him.

People stared as they saw the pair but Inuyasha ignored it, Kagome on the other hand, was freaking out. She felt like someone would notice what had just occurred in the woods. That they'd see the scars on his neck, or somehow notice the taste of blood that had settled in her mouth. Inuyasha could tell she was upset and paranoid, so he pulled her to his side. She leaned into him as his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. They soon got to their first class and sat down in the back by the window. Since it was art, they had no seating. She and Inuyasha sat against the wall and he let her lay her head on his chest.

He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her. It seemed to be working because soon she was asleep in his arms. Class started and the teacher came back to check on her favorite student but found her sleeping. She didn't mind since Kagome had more than enough credit in her class to make it through the year with an A. She was told by the principal not to make Inuyasha do anything unless he wanted to. Or in other words, Kagome wanted him to. She smiled and went around the class checking on everyone before seating herself at her desk to look over Kagome's drawing, to the boy himself, seeing just how perfect everything in the drawing is.

Half way through class, Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes before looking around, trying to get her brain to start working. As soon as it did her eyes widened and she grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. She sat down again and Inuyasha watched as she drew the classroom including everyone and everything inside it. A few minutes before the bell rang she finished and Inuyasha stared in awe at the perfection. She smiled at him before turning it in and sitting down again.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, except for Kagome beating Inuyasha at volleyball again. As soon as school was over they went back to the castle again. She had already fell into the routine. Today, she was going to visit the girls. She was determined to see them. She looked around and found Sango. The girl ran up to her and encased her in a hug, this was easily returned. Then she saw the rest of them and they shared a group hug. Even Shippo, who was perched on Kagome's head.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, upset that she was so happy to see them but not him. Kagome must have noticed his sad demeanor, she turned around and smiled at him. No matter how much he wanted to frown he found himself smiling back at her. She turned back to the girls as they went on and on about all of the stupid stuff their mates did. The dumbest by far was Kanna's mate, the boy climbed to the top of a tree to impress her, then he didn't know how to get down. That's not even the dumbest part, then he tried to jump from the tree onto the roof of a building, he fell short and landed on the ground. He's all bandaged up and healing in his room right now.

A few minutes later, they all felt something pressing against them, something menacing. They turned around and saw Inuyasha on the ground, clutching his head, seemingly in pain. Most started to back away, Kagome stayed rooted to the spot. Sango tugged on her arm, tried to pull her away, but she refused. She slowly approached him, then knelt beside him, his back facing her. She pulled the pained boy up into her arms and embraced him. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back, whispering in his ear that everything was going to be okay.

When his body left it's tense, pained, state, he turned to look at the person holding him. She saw his crimson eyes, the blue- green irises, how cold, cruel, _hungry_, they were. She figured this must be what he meant by losing control. All the others stood by, watching with fear dominant in their eyes, staring at the pair. They noticed Kagome expressed no fear when faced with this side of Inuyasha, that didn't mean he wouldn't attack though. Slowly, he sniffed her neck as she closed her eyes. He reached out his tongue and flicked it across the sensitive skin, then bit.

She cried out in pain as his fangs sunk into her neck. He was using absolutely no restraint this time. He continued to drink from her, paying no mind to whether or not she was losing too much blood. She was still considered human, if he drank too much, he could just change her and her blood would be replenished. So in this state, he couldn't remember he didn't want to change her unless she wanted it, he didn't want to bite her unless she understood it's significance and approved. She allowed his hand to come up her back and grasp her hair, pulling her head back, allowing more access to her neck.

Slowly, tears started to cascade down Rin's cheeks, soon followed by Sango's. The others were being strong, holding their tears back, and protecting Shippo and Kanna from the sight. Kagome could feel a salty tear slip from the corner of her eye and slide down her face before it landed on Inuyasha's head. He felt the liquid and sniffed, somehow, he identified the scent as Kagome's tears. Gradually, his eyes started to return to their violet color. That's when he realized what he did. He removed his fangs and licked the wound shut. He was too late though, Kagome was passed out from blood loss, she might even die. He couldn't believe he let himself loose control and attack her. She probably hates him now.

He lifted his eyes and and saw the girls, the tears, the overwhelming _sorrow _that dominated their eyes. They all had been given choices, Kagome wasn't. He looked at the girl that was laying on the floor, her hair fanning across the marble. If it wasn't for her pale skin, labored breath, and the blood stain on her shirt, one would think she was sleeping. He slowly lifted her from the floor and walked towards the throne room. He needed his parents to help him. He didn't know what to do.

He entered and was relieved when he saw Sesshoumaru wasn't with them. He laid the girl on the carpeted floor in front of them, asking for help with his eyes. His mother gasped and dropped on her knees, brushing hair off of Kagome's face. She drew her hand back when she felt how cold the girl had become in such a short amount of time. She looked her son in the eyes "Have you eaten anything, _anything_at all lately?" He shook his head, ashamed that he had let his hunger grow to the point that he changed an attacked Kagome. It could have all been prevented if he had just eaten.

His mother looked disappointed but didn't say anything about it. She asked her mate to carry the girl and he lifted her up. He almost dropped her when he felt the chill that was spreading through the normally warm, girl's body. He carried her into Inuyasha's room and Inuyasha checked the bed for any murder traps Kikyou could have set before letting his father lay her down. Inutaisho checked the rest of the room for traps while Izayoi called for the nurse, Kaede, to help.

Inutaisho was proud to announce there were no traps at the moment, but to be on guard anyway. Soon after, the woman arrived. Her hair was was black and tied back in a low ponytail, reaching her waist. Her brown eyes shining with worry for her prince's mate- to- be, her future princess. She was in a yellow kimono with brown leaves dancing across it. Two assistant girls beside her. They were still young, but experienced enough to help her. They were twins, both with black hair in extremely low ponytails and brown eyes, matching blue kimonos. They all walked into the room, Kaede checked Kagome's blood pressure and her senses. She looked to Inuyasha, sorrow dancing in her orbs "I'm sorry Prince Inuyasha, but she is dying. She's lost too much blood, not even a transfusion could help her now. Her death is inevitable. I shall leave now."

She bowed deeply, followed by the girls, then they all left, they would check on Kanna's mate on their way back. Izayoi and Inutaisho left Inuyasha and Kagome alone, knowing their son had a decision to make. On one hand, change her, have her survive, hating her own existance, fighting the urge to bite her own family and friends for eternity. Watching her life deteriorate as her friends and family all aged and died, while she remained the same. Untouched by time. On the other hand, let her die, and commit suicide on account of not being able to live without his mate.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He could feel tears building up, and cursed as the rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want this. Why did this always happen to him? Her? _Them_? What did they ever do to deserve everything that happened to them? He sighed and wiped his eyes and looked at her. That's when he saw it, her eyes were starting to flutter. Eventually, they opened and she reached her hand out, resting it on his cheek. She gingerly ran it along his cheek bone and down to his jaw. She then ran her finger over his lips, smiling at him. He felt new tears well in his eyes as he watched her. His decision was made. He grasped her hand in his and leaned down to kiss her lips.

He pulled back and smiled at her, waiting for her to drift back into unconsciousness. Once she did, he pulled a silver dagger out of his bedside table with a golden bowl. He cut his hand, watching the crimson substance pool in the dish. He then lifted her hand and did the same. He watched as they swirled around the other before blending into one. He took a deep breath and drank half of the liquid before putting it to Kagome's lips, helping her drink it. It was a risky thing to do, after all she was already lacking blood, but the ritual required it. Immediately after she finished he slit both of their wrists and pressed them together, wrapping a red ribbon around them tightly, tying it into a bow.He laid next to her, their wrists resting in the middle, and fell asleep after pulling the covers over their bodies. It had been a long day, one that he would prefer had never happened, but it had. Now he would have to deal with the consequences. Had it been any other girl, he wouldn't have bothered, but his was Kagome. _His_Kagome. He wasn't going to let her down ever again, he swore it to himself.

_**AN:yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah...I started this chapter the day before I posted 'Should've Said No' for any that read that, but I've been EXTREMELY busy lately, so I haven't had time to work on it again until tonight, but hey, I finished and it's faster than the last update was. I apologize for that too, I had lost inspiration, but i got it back as you can see. Also you can see what i meant by make the story go slow but fast at the same time. Sorry it's short, the next thing will be more fitting for the next chapter. I'll give you a hint of what's gonna happen, the title of the next chapter is 'A Loss of Innocence.' It's up to you to figure out what that means. Anyways, I'm gonna go to sleep now, Ja Ne!**_

**_Oh! And a special thanks to Shichininitai's girl and beautifulyreal for telling me happy birthday! Thanks guys!_**


	7. A Loss of Innocence

**Chapter Seven**

**A Loss of Innocence**

Kagome awoke and felt weak, she turned her head and saw Inuyasha. She tried lifting her hand but it was weighed down too much so she looked and found their wrists bound together. She used her little bit of strength to reach her other hand over, trying to untie the ribbon. Sadly, since she used the strength to move her hand, she couldn't undo their wrists. Her hands were shaking too much. She sighed and gave up, just then, Inuyasha's eyes opened. He smiled at her and then noticed how weak and fragile she looked. However, he could tell she was going to be just fine.

He saw she had tried to untie their wrists but couldn't so he did it for her. He ran his finger along the scar marring her skin, then traced his own with a smile. He looked to her and saw her staring at him lazily. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her's, but didn't expect a response. She couldn't even untie a ribbon. He pulled back and the door slammed open, Kikyou storming in. For once, she wasn't dressed slutty. She was in a floor length, long sleeve, black nightgown. She glared at Kagome before looking to Inuyasha "Why?"

He looked confused "Why, what?" She glared "Why her and not me? What makes her so special? I'm a pureblood! Just like you! I'm fit for royalty and she's fit for a trashcan!" Inuyasha sat up, pinning her with a fierce glare "Don't talk about her that way!" Kikyou stomped her foot "I can give you things she never could!" He leaned forward "Oh yeah? And what's that?" She flinched at his harsh tone but continued "I can give you pleasure! I can give you trust! I can give you _love_!" He reeled back "W-what?" Tears gathered in her eyes "She could never love you like I do! Never!" She turned and ran out the door and Inuyasha stared after her, sadness dancing in his violet orbs. Kagome was upset, but didn't let it show. After all, just moments ago he was kissing her, now he's pining for Kikyou.

She looked away from him "Go to her." He looked down at her, shocked "W-what did you say?" She didn't move "Go to her. Kikyou needs you, Inuyasha." He seemed uncertain but nodded, kissing her cheek, before getting up and leaving after the girl, shutting the door behind him. He didn't even look back, not once. Kagome finally let the tears filled with sadness and betrayal run down her cheeks as she buried her face in his pillow. Desperate for his scent. Soon she heard a knock on the door and froze. She sat up, erasing the tell- tale signs of her tears "Come in."

Kaede walked in and immediately could tell what had happened. On her way, she had seen a teary Kikyou, something unusual. Then she saw her Lord going after her, so she decided to check on Kagome. Not only to see if she was fine physically, but emotionally as well. She heard the muffled sobs and gave the girl the time needed to compose herself. She sat on the bed and pulled Kagome into a hug "I know you're upset, and you want to hide out all day. I would too, but you have to get up, we are having your coronation today. You need your dress, your hair done, and your crown designed. You'll also have to express a talent, it helps prove your worthiness. It can't be drawing, after all it will be announced you are a talented artist and designed your crown. Ready to get started?"

Kagome nodded and they walked out into the hall. First they walked to the tailor, her dress could be finished in the time she had her hair done and crown designed. The girl rushed to them, obviously flustered "Fabrics?" Kagome blinked while Kaede laughed "Let her look and she'll choose. She didn't pick them yet." The girl nodded and guided them to a room filled with fabrics. Kagome walked around, leaving the regal area and the girl about had a heart attack "No milady! You can't choose from there! It has to be regal!" Kagome glared and Kaede simply stood, watching as Kagome continued looking where she pleased. Eventually, she decided on navy blue, silver, and sky blue silk "I want these."

The girl looked like she was going to cry "Those aren't regal..." Kaede sighed "Just work with it, I'll explain to the Queen. She'll understand." The girl nodded, taking the fabric and went to work while Kaede escorted Kagome to a different room. She walked in and immediately took notice of how it was designed like a salon. She sat in a chair that Kaede pointed to and waited as a woman came out. She grinned looking at Kagome's hair "What do you want done?" Kagome observed how her hair grew to her ankles with the change and decided to keep it long "Cut it to my knees, that's all." The woman nodded and kneeled, cutting the silky locks. She smiled and stood "What style do you want for later?" Kagome looked at her reflection "Ringlet curls in a partial ponytail with large curls for the rest." The woman nodded and ushered her out, telling her to return closer to the time since Rin would probably wreck it.

As they walked Kagome glanced into Inuyasha's room, unknowingly slowing her pace. Kaede followed suite and they both saw nothing changed from earlier, meaning Inuyasha must still be with Kikyou. She saw Kagome frown and eyes sadden. She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders directing her to Rin's room. Upon opening the door Kagome was forced to jump to the side as Rin crashed to the ground having missed the target of her glomp. (**_AN:glomp-tackle hug_**) She sat up pouting as Kagome calmly walked over to the vanity. The girl on the floor looked up at Kaede with confusion. One of Kaede's abilities was telepathy so she explained it to Rin quickly, images that she saw with her own eyes included. Rin's demeanor noticeably saddened as she looked to Kagome. The girl was brushing her hair, staring at her reflection.

She stood and sat the notebook and colored pencils in front of the girl. Kagome sat the brush down, lifting a pencil. She quickly drew, with expert detail, her crown. It was simple, made of silver with a diamond shaped black diamond in the center with black and regular diamond chips place throughout the rest. Rin stared in amazement at the sketch. It looked as real as it soon would be. Rin stood, guiding Kagome to her bed and sat. She closed her eyes, searching for Inuyasha with her mind's eye. It was an ability of her's, she could see anyone, anywhere, anytime. She continued searching and found him and Kikyou in an embrace, about to kiss, under a sakura tree.

She frowned and opened her eyes, telling Kagome and Kaede what she saw. Kagome developed tears but held them at bay. Kaede came and sat next to them "You know, I'm older than Inuyasha. I took part in raising him. I could tell you their relationship, why they're so close." She saw the girls nod and continued "Well, when they were four, they met and became acquaintances, soon, they became friends, it wasn't long until they were best friends. This was long before you were born Kagome, same to you Rin. He didn't even know who his mate would be then. Somehow, Kikyou had manipulated him into thinking she was his future mate, and soon convinced him to be her boyfriend. Remember now, he was still young and thought he was destined to be with her. He felt a deep sense of friendship but she manipulated him, made him think that was love. By this time they were nine. She stole his first kiss with all her lies. When they were thirteen, she convinced him to sleep with her, although he didn't want to. She had shoved the idea of being mates down his throat. Told him all these horrible things about how bad of a mate he was for not wanting too. That mates were supposed to."

Kagome was on the brink of crying and Rin was right with her but Kaede continued "A few days later, he was told that his mate was a human who was yet to be born. That his mate was you Kagome, he had opposed. Talking about how Kikyou said _they _were mates. His parents told him Kikyou found out who her mate was when she was five, she had convinced him they were mates when she was six. Turns out, she wasn't happy with her's so she decided to steal him from you Kagome. She had known about you from the start but ignored it. She heard about you when she was told about her mate. They wanted to make sure she knew Inuyasha could never be her's. She did it anyway. Inuyasha confronted her that day, yelled at her about how she betrayed him and she yelled back. She said he betrayed her by allowing himself to be given to you. She referred to you as 'some human piece of trailer trash, whore'."

Kagome gasped, deeply offended. She hadn't even been born yet! Kikyou had no right to take shots at someone who didn't even exist yet! Kaede read her thoughts "Kagome, what you just thought is what Inuyasha said. She didn't have any right to take shots at you when you were far from being born yet. Your great, great, great, great, great grandparents probably weren't even born yet. Let alone you. After their fall out he didn't talk to her for years on end. When he stopped aging, she started sleeping around with others that refused their mates or wanted a mistress. Trying to convince him he was missing out on something great, it only convinced him of how much of a slut she was. The reason she got to stay here was because her parents both work directly under the King and Queen."

She stopped to quickly gather her thoughts "Around ten years before you were born she started pursuing Inuyasha again. A last chance before you came into the world. She couldn't persuade him so she attempted to kill your family, he stopped her. He wouldn't lose you, especially before you got a chance at life, and especially not to her. When you were born she tried it again, and again he saved you. You know how periodically bad things happened to you?" She saw the girl nod "Well, Kikyou planned it all. Even you falling from that tree when you were still a tiny child. Inuyasha saved you every time." She waited as resignation appeared in Kagome's eyes. They knew the girl had forgotten the factor of who her savior was because of the trauma and a child's attention span is so short.

Kaede smiled "Yes, your savior was Inuyasha. However, your true attacker was Kikyou. She was only saved from the dungeon by her parent's convincing the royal family that she couldn't accept her mate from there. That when she got out she'd just go back to her old antics. Anyways, you showed up and she went back into slut mode. She was still dressing slutty before but she tried seducing him constantly once you arrived. Trying to use the past as a tool to make him waver. He hadn't even gave into her in the slightest up until now. I know I shouldn't have but I probed your memories Kagome. I watched through your eyes, everything that occured this morning. I believe he was reverted to the little boy he once was when he gave in and followed. However, now, now he's just an ass who doesn't deserve to call himself your mate."

This made Kagome let out a small, sad laugh. Rin joined in and the girls stood to get her dress and hair. They walked in and Kagome changed into her dress. It was navy blue on the top, strapless, with a sky blue belt like, v- shaped, waist that extended into a navy blue bottom that reached the floor and trailed slightly, a thin version of the silver over it. Her arms adorned with sky blue gloves that reached the middle of her upper arm, a silver strip at the top. Her feet were covered by silver ballet flats with small heels. They thanked the woman who still seemed scared about Kagome's choice and Rin had to laugh when she heard about what had happened earlier. They walked into the salon and sat as the girl did as she was told earlier. They walked back to Rin's room, careful to avoid everyone. Turns out a princess wasn't allowed to be seen before her coronation. Like a human bride.

They walked in and Kagome's crown sat on Rin's vanity. She smiled and rushed to it, placing it on her head gently. It was as beautiful as she planned and looked wonderful with her current appearance. She tenderly ran her fingers over it before standing to look in Rin's full body mirror. She was very happy with how she looked. Just then someone knocked on the door. Kaede stepped out and spoke with them before coming back inside "He said they are ready for you, _Princess_ _Kagome_." Kagome smiled and followed Rin with Kaede behind her as they went into the throne room. Izayoi was inside and Inutaisho was shooed away to honor tradition.

She gasped when she saw the girl "You look beautiful Kagome." Kagome smiled "Thank you." She couldn't help but mutter under her breath "Not beautiful enough for Inuyasha though..." Izayoi heard her and gasped "What do you mean?" Kagome looked shocked "Y- y- you heard me?" She nodded "Super hearing. Now explain." She opened her mouth but Kaede stood in front of her "Allow me, Princess." Kagome nodded as Kaede transferred her knowledge to Izayoi, including what Rin saw. Izayoi gasped with a frown "How dare he do that to you! Well we'll just have to show him how precious you are, won't we?" She smiled at Kagome who returned it with a nod. They walked to Izayoi and to the top where Izayoi stopped and turn to Kagome "At the beginning you will be in the room behind here, on the other side of the doors hidden on the other side of the thrones. You will walk up the back stairs and appear at the top. Smile and bow while they introduce you, then announce your talent and perform it. Then you will kneel on a cushion that will be placed in between our thrones, we'll be sitting there with Sesshoumaru and Rin."

Kagome looked to the girl who nodded, then returned her attention to Izayoi "They will place a cape to match your gown around your shoulders and present you with a necklace holding our signature family jewel. You'll stand as they announce you as the new princess then you will walk down the steps and dance with any of us, sort of a family welcoming. Tradition would have Inuyasha but we both know he can't be relied on so it will be one of us. Who do you want?" Kagome thought it over in her head and decided "Can I dance with Rin?" She nodded and the girls smiled at each other "Inutaisho will walk you down and Sesshoumaru will walk Rin. Once you both reach the bottom the men will bow to you and walk off to the sides. Sometime during the dance they will come back up. Oh, and they'll call you Kagome Higurashi- Takahara. Takahara is our sur name and since your mated it's the same as marriage to us, except there's no divorce."

She stopped to catch some breath "Anyways, then you bow to the crowd when your done and then bow to each other. After that you will both come up and sit in your thrones. Kagome, as you can see, we have added yours which is blue to match your dress. How you got away with not choosing regal colors I shall never know. That woman wouldn't leave me alone until I chose something regal. Anyways, they cheer, yada yada, then we all stand, bow, and walk out and to the private royal garden where we will celebrate. Then we will change and go to bed. The end. Any questions?" Kagome raised her hand "Yes Kagome?" She looked surprised "How do you remember all of that?" Izayoi laughed "With time sweet heart, with time." She nodded and they went down the back way, they being her and Kaede. Turns out Kaede will be her personal correspondent and will be with her when possible considering she's the most knowledgeable doctor they have.

She took deep calming breaths as Kaede instructed to calm her nerves. Even drank some chamomile tea. It really did wonders, especially since Kaede even gave her a shoulder massage. Soon she got her cue and walked out the doors and up the steps. She stood at the top and smiled before bowing "Introducing, Kagome Higurashi- Takahara, soon to be Princess and Prince Inuyasha's mate. She is a talented artist and designed her own crown" She stood full height and swallowed her nerves "I will be singing." She closed her eyes, composing herself before beginning.

"Aimo Aimo

Nedel Lhushe

Noynar Milia

Ehndel Prodea

Phowto Mih

Koko Wa Attaka Na Umi Da Yo

Lulei Luleia

Sora Wo Mau Hibari Wa Nami Da

Lulei Luleia

Omae Wa Yasashi Midori No Ko

Aimo Aimo

Nedel Lhushe

Noynar Milia

Ehndel Prodea

Phowto Mih

Koko Wa Attaka Na Umi Da Yo

Tsunagu Te No Hira No Ondo De Shizuka Ni Me Wo Samasu Yo

Koko Wa Attaka Na Umi Da Yo

Aimo Aimo

Nedel Lhushe

Mukashi Minna Hitotsu Datta Sekai

Oide Attaka Na Sora Da Yo"

Everyone stared in wonder as she opened her eyes. She had a beautiful singing voice, she had proven herself. They didn't even care about the human thing because she was now changed. However, it wouldn't be complete until their Prince and Princess became one, in body, mind, and soul. Until then, she'd have urges that would be nearly impossible to contain. In other words, he could do whatever he wanted but she would suffer. Rin had been fully changed when she was coronated, so they didn't have to worry for her like they did Kagome.

They applauded and she smiled, then remembered the routine, she knelt on the blue silk cushion placed in the middle as she was told it would be. They draped a navy blue cape on her shoulders, made of a thicker version of what was used on her dress. Then a necklace was held up before being placed on her neck. It was beautiful, she believed it to be a red diamond, something she had never known existed. It rested on a silver chain and she gracefully stood as the man spoke "I present, our new liege, Princess Kagome Higurashi- Takahara." Kagome smiled as the cheered for her. Rin stood by her side, Sesshoumaru holding her hand, the other arm securing her so she won't fall. Soon, Inutaishowas doing the same to Kagome. They arrived at the bottom and the boys bowed while the girls nodded their heads in thanks before taking each other's hand and going to the middle of the room. They each place a hand on the other's shoulder and clasped their other hands together.

They began to gracefully dance, their dresses swirling together in a mixture of blue and white. They finished side- by- side and bowed to the crowd before bowing to each other and walking up the steps and sitting in their seats. Just as Izayoi said the crowed cheered loudly. When they calmed they all stood, with the exception of the missing Inuyasha, and bowed before leaving. It seems everyone knew about Inuyasha and Kikyou now. All with a minds eye and telepathy had spread it around. They all felt bad for their Princess but admired her strength. They walked silently to the garden. Inutaisho and Izayoi in front, Kagome in the middle with Kaede, and Sesshoumaru and Rin bringing up the rear.

As they turned into the garden Kagome saw Inuyasha's violet eyes staring at her but ignored them. Everyone followed her lead and ignored the unfaithful prince, locking the door out to the garden on their way in. They even closed all the shades over the windows so he couldn't spy. They sat and spoke about little things, until they touched down on the real issue. The topic of Inuyasha. Kagome sighed "What do I do with him? I can't let him off the hook but I can't really do much of anything either." Rin nodded then thought of something "Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho, you guys corner him and set him straight tonight. Me, Kagome, Kaede, and Izayoi will have a slumber party in my room. I don't want to go in Izayoi's, her and Inutaisho do God- knows- what in there and Kaede's is too small. Kagome's isn't an option, so that only leaves mine. Oh, and while your at it guys, confront Kikyou. After all, it takes two to tango." Everyone nodded in agreement of the plan and left to do what was planned for them. In other words the boys went to Inuyasha's room while the girls went to Rin's. This would definitely be an interesting night.

**_AN: I know it took a while to update but I had it done, over five thousand words actually, then my comp crashed and it went 'POOF!' I nearly cried. It was so perfect and I was so happy with it and happy to be done but then it did that and I was too angry to retype it till now. So I hope you like it and even though I hate Kikyou I managed to pull this off without jumping ahead of myself like usual. Isn't that great? It means I'm getting better. Also, I know some of you were probably expecting a lemon but there are several forms of 'innocence.' This was loosing the innocence of trusting so easily, innocence of love. As in, not knowing love hurts, at least not truly yet. The next one is called 'A Deafening Silence.' I bet you can't guess what's gonna happen. A hint, she'll loose another form of innocence (not the lemony kind!) Anyways, gots to go now, Ja ne!_**

**_The song is called 'Tori No Hito' it's from the anime 'Macross Frontier' it is really beautiful, and also known as 'Aimo.'_**


	8. A Deafening Silence

**Chapter Eight**

**A Deafening Silence**

The girls carefully opened the door out of the garden, checking for anyone. The hall was empty so they slipped out and ran to Rin's room. When they opened the door Kikyou was sitting on Rin's bed, looking at her nails. When they walked in she looked up with an all- knowing smirk on her face "Well, well, well, look who it is. The kiddy princess, the human trash, an old hag, oh, and what's this? A blast from the past, old Kaede." She had eight eyes giving her deadly glares but it didn't phase her at all. She slowly stood, dressed in a loose black night gown that reached mid- thigh "Hmmmm, how interesting. You are the princess, yet not. Inuyasha is mine, he always has been and always will be. Just give up. You're fighting a losing battle." Kagome kept her gaze level with Kikyou's "It's the other way around Kikyou. He can never be truly yours. The most you'll ever be is a mistress. I'm his mate, and mates are for eternity. It can't be undone no matter how much you want it to be."

Kikyou gave her the deadliest glare she could muster knowing she was right. Kagome took a step forward and Kikyou pulled her arm back before throwing it forward, a force of black blades came rushing at Kagome who threw her arms in front of her face. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see Kaede standing in front of her, holding a hand out. There was a green shield surrounding them all. Her eyes widened in shock and amazement as she gazed at Kaede's determined stare. She listened intently as Izayoi spoke "Kagome, I want you to go get Inutaisho, tell him it's an emergency."

Kagome stared as Rin took over the shield, it now was yellow. Everyone was working hard except for her. She was standing there. She felt anger building up inside of herself and Izayoi and Kaede threw their gazes to her when they felt an immense power presssing against them. Kagome was now glowing a light blue, her hair blowing slightly in an invisible breeze. Their eyes widened as they watched. Soon, the glow formed another shield over Rin's and it sunk down into hers, melding them together. The shield turned at brighter yellow and glowed with the power. They watched as Kagome stepped infront of Rin and held her hand up. A sword materialized and glowed with the same blue light. It was long and silver, a real piece of art.

She grasped it tightly and walked out of the shield. The blades sliced her dress and skin, blood slid down from each cut. As soon as it coated the blade she ran forward, lifting the blade before bringing it down on Kikyou's shoulder as she flipped over the girl. Kikyou cried out and whipped around, a blade of her own appearing. This one was pitch black and a bit scary. She ran forward and clashed swords with Kagome. They went back and forth for a while without landing any hits until Kagome pushed hard against Kikyou's sword making her stumble back. Kagome took the opportunity and sliced Kikyou's arm, not deep enough to do real damage but enough to hurt.

Kikyou glared and ran forward putting all of her strength into her hit making Kagome fly back threw the doorway and even threw the wall on the other side of the hallway. She ended up outside of the building and vampires looked up as the princess flew out of the building. Their eyes widened in fear for her safety and they ran forward trying to catch her but Kikyou jumped out and kicked Kagome in the stomach making her go straight down into the ground. There was a lot of smoke and they saw the entire royal family, Kaede included, arrive at the scene. Inuyasha looked incredibly shocked and everyone wanted to hurt him. The smoke cleared out and they saw a huge crater with Kagome lying in it. They were going to retrieve her but saw her cough a few times before sitting up.

She shook her head to expel any dizziness. Inuyasha and everyone else watched in awe as she slowly stood, wavered a bit, then gained her balance. They saw how bloody she was and knew it wasn't just from the fall. They turned accusatory glares to Kikyou who was watching Kagome make her way out of the the crater. As soon as Kagome got out she was knocked back in by Kikyou who jumped in after her. She was falling head first but flipped over and landed on all fours, sliding back a bit. She spat some blood out of her mouth and stood, her sword long gone.

Kikyou ran towards her, sword outstretched. Kagome ran forward her hands developing a blue glow. When Kikyou brought the sword down Kagome stopped it with both hands right in front of her face. Fresh blood started to pour from her hands but she didn't even flinch. She pushed the sword back towards Kikyou who stumbled back, then she took the sword and incinerated it. Kikyou gaped for a second before performing the same attack from earlier, this time Kagome mimicked her movements and ended up with a storm of blue, ice needles. They both were being injured, but this time Kikyou was getting more damage. Eventually, Kikyou stopped her attack and Kagome did the same. They both had their hands on their knees, their breathing labored. Kagome's left eye was shut with blood pouring from a cut just above the eye. Kikyou had a cut just under her right eye that was sensitive so she had that eye half- closed.

Inuyasha was going to jump in but Inutaisho held him back. He glared at his dad "Let me go, I have to stop them." Inutaisho never took his eyes from the girls "No, you have to let them fight it out." Inuyasha looked at him incredulously "They could die!" Inutaisho tightened his grip "That's the chance you took when you chose Kikyou." Inuyasha froze "Chose...Kikyou...?" Inutaisho nodded "When you abandoned Kagome and left with Kikyou it publically stated you chose Kikyou over Kagome. You are the most hated person in the kingdom beside Kikyou. Everyone adores Kagome." Inuyasha sunk to his knees "Who started the fight?" Inutaisho put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Ask your mother."

Inuyasha nodded and drug himself to the side. She looked down at him and he could see the disappointment clearly. It tore his heart apart "Mama...Who started the fight...?" Izayoi seemed suprised when he called her mama. He hadn't done that since he was a little boy "Kikyou did, hun. We went into Rin's room and there she was, she insulted all of us and she told Kagome you were hers, always had been always will be. That she was fighting a losing battle. Kagome told her that's wrong since she's your mate, not Kikyou and took a step forward. It wasn't intimidating or anything, her hands were even at her sides, open. Kikyou attacked and Kaede put up a shield, then Rin, and then that blue light covered Kagome and reinforced Rin's shield. It even created a sword for Kagome. She stepped out and took tons of blows before she attacked and Kikyou created a sword too. Kagome didn't do any real damage, she had chances, but didn't do anything truly harmful. Then Kikyou threw her out of the building and kicked her down into the ground. You saw the rest."

Inuyasha nodded from his spot on the ground, watching his mate fight his old best friend, and lover for the day. The swords were back and he noticed how Kikyou always aimed to kill while Kagome only aimed for minimal damage. How could he have missed how vicious Kikyou really is? She had a malicous glint in her eye, she was even grinning everytime she made contact. She was enjoying this. She was enjoying Kagome's pain. What is wrong with that girl? He saw Kagome take a rough blow to her collar bone from the dull side of Kikyou's blade. He saw the pain flash in her eyes but she didn't cry out. He remembered the view he saw when he was coming. He was the only one that saw when she impacted after Kikyou's kick. Her back had arched and her eyes were as wide as they would go, completely dialated. Her mouth had opened and blood shot out, she looked like she was in so much pain, but didn't cry out.

Now, they had lost the blades, using their fists. Kikyou gave Kagome a strong punch in the cheek just as Kagome's fist made contact with Kikyou's stomach. Kikyou had the wind knocked out of her and Kagome's vision had become blurry. When it cleared Kagome lifted her leg and kicked Kikyou in the side of the head, hard, while she was bent over. This fight had to end soon, or someone would die, probably her. Kikyou flew to the side and slid on her back, her head hitting the side of the crater and Kagome collapsed. Finally, Inutaisho let Inuyasha down there. He went straight to Kagome and saw she was shaking and looked completely traumatized. Her eyes were dialated, blood streaming from her mouth, tears coursing down her cheeks.

He got down on his knees and brought her into a hug, hoping he wasn't hurting her. He felt something against his chest and looked down. Kagome had her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. It hurt more than he'd ever admit but didn't let go of her until Kaede came down and picked her up. Then she jumped away with Kagome secure in her arms and he was left alone in the crater with Kagome's blood and tears covering him. Inutaisho came down and lifted Inuyasha up "Come on, you have to get cleaned up, then we're having a serious talk. After that, you can look in and see if she's okay. You won't be able to spend time with her though. This is a girls night thing. She's staying with Rin, Kaede, and your mother in Rin's room tonight. Kaede has something that will heal her faster than average but it will only work for her. Kikyou will have to wait until she's healed."

Inuyasha nodded and left to his room to shower and change. He walked in and was hit by the smell of tears. He looked around, searching for the scent. He followed it to the bed and found it on Kagome's side and his pillow. His eyes saddened when he realized he left her alone when she was upset, he let her cry alone. All for someone that doesn't care about him. He took a quick shower and changed into some plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt before climbing into bed and clutching her pillow, burrying his face in it. He didn't even move when his dad and Sesshoumaru came in. Sesshoumaru whacked him on the back of the head but he just burrowed deeper and growled.

His dad growled back so he sighed and pulled his face out before sitting up "Yeah, yeah, I can hear you." They sat on Inuyasha's bed and stared at him for a while, the entire time he never loosened his grip on Kagome's pillow. Inutaisho looked at the pillow before meeting Inuyasha's eyes "Who do you want?" Without even thinking he responded "Kagome." Sesshoumaru spoke next "Are you sure?" Inuyasha switched his gaze to him "Positive." Sesshoumaru looked suspicious "How are you so sure?" Inuyasha clutched the pillow tighter "I love her." His family nodded before standing on their way out Inutaisho stopped to look at him "If you want her, never do something like this again. You may lose her." Inuyasha nodded and they left him alone. He carefully laid the pillow down and went to the closet. He pulled out some pajamas and went to the infirmary.

He peeked in the room with his last name on it and saw Kagome sitting up, talking to Kaede. She didn't seem all there. She was staring ahead at the wall instead of looking at Kaede, who was sitting on the bed next to her. He moved out of view and tapped on the door. Kaede came out and shut the door behind her and looked in at Kagome, she was still staring at the wall. She turned to Inuyasha with a sigh "What is it?" He looked away and handed her a red drawstring bag. She opened it and looked inside. Once she saw the contents she smiled and nodded at him "Would you like to see her?" He looked worried but nodded anyways.

Kaede handed him the bag "Give it to her in person." She opened the door and he walked inside and over to Kagome's bed. He sat next to her but didn't get a response. He sat the bag in her lap "Thought you might need this stuff." She didn't even look at it, just moved it aside. He became a little less confident but didn't let that stop him "Are you okay?" She nodded and he sighed before trying again "What's wrong?" He finally got her to talk "Nothing." He frowned "It's not nothing. You can tell me, you know that right?" She looked over at him and he saw how empty her eyes were. He also saw something else deep down inside of them, hunger. He looked to the door and sniffed a little, Kaede had left them and no one else was around.

He pulled her into his lap and pressed her face to his neck. He felt her warm breath as she opened her mouth and then licked his neck a few times. He realized he was actually looking forward to her bite. He felt the outline of her fangs just before she bit and he felt a small jolt but nothing compared to before. He must be getting used to it, or it's a mate thing. When she was full she pulled out and licked the wound shut. She pulled back and looked more like herself, just tired. He pointed to the bag and she picked it up, looking inside. She smiled when she saw the contents. A pair of his pajama pants just like the ones he's wearing and one of his shirts except this one is black. He also had some deoderant and a toothbrush and toothpaste inside. Even a hair brush.

She looked at him with a smile that warmed his heart "Thank you." He nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. She returned the kiss but they soon pulled apart so she could go change. He watched as she walked into the bathroom and while inside she not only changed but she also soaked her hair and brushed it to elimate the curls that still resided. She came back out and Inuyasha wrapped her in his embrace. She smiled into his chest and returned it with a kiss to his neck. They heard a knock on the door and moved away from each other "Come in."

Izayoi and Rin walked in with Kaede standing in the doorway "How are you?" Kagome grinned "I feel great." They looked to Inuyasha for confirmation and he nodded. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged "C'mon 'Gome, it's slumber party time." When Rin started pulling for real Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand which made him stumble forward with her. Rin pouted "No boys allowed." Kagome frowned "No Inuyasha, no me." Everyone seemed suprised and Rin and Kagome argued for a while but Kagome won in the end. They all started walking to Rin's room, Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back. She kept fading in and out of sleep and whenever he told her to sleep she refused saying it's not in the slumber party spirit.

They walked in and saw Rin had set up some beds for her guests "Hmmmm...I only have beds for me, Kaede, Izzy, and Gome. The ones for guests in here are singles. So where's he gonna sleep?" Inuyasha glared "Oi, don't talk about me like I'm not here." She glared pathetically then did a dramatic sigh "I guess you and Gome will have to share my bed and I'll sleep on hers. It's only fair." He nodded and laid the now sleeping Kagome under the orange covers before climbing in himself. He pulled her to his chest and fell asleep with her, not caring that the others were watching them. The girls sighed before going to sleep themselves since they knew they wouldn't be able to talk with the couple asleep. They'd just reschedule a real slumber party.

When Kagome woke up she noticed she was wrapped in warm arms, laying in an unfamiliar bed. She slipped back some and saw Inuyasha's innocent sleeping face and the orange comforter. It didn't take long for her to realize she was sleeping in Rin's bed and instantly felt bad. She wiggled out of Inuyasha's arms without him noticing and tip- toed out of the room. Apparently, she got more stealthy and less clumsy. She waited until she was further from the room then rubbed her eyes with her fists as she started walking normally. Soon, she bumped into something and looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her. She let out a tongue curling yawn and backed up "G' morning Sesshoumaru." She saw him stare as she continued to rub her eyes "Good morning."

She looked up and could tell what he wanted "She's still asleep, everyone is. Even Inuyasha and we were in the same bed." He raised an eyebrow like he was challenging her statement. She jumped up with a fist in the air "I am the Queen of Stealth." He noted that she made no sound when she landed or pulled her arm down. Maybe she really did sneak away. She noticed his face and stuck her tongue out at him "Meanie!" His eyebrows shot up and she giggled before running right past him and down the hall, taking a sharp turn that almost made her fall when she slipped on Inuyasha's long pants. He stared and she popped her head out from the corner to stick her tongue out at him before running again.

He just shook his head and started walking to Rin's room. He never did noticed the hunger growing in her eyes. Only your mate can do that and Inuyasha is asleep. She noticed the more she ran the more tired she got so she slowed to a walk and started nodding in and out of sleep. She thought of her warm bed at home and next thing she knew she was curled up in a ball under the covers. She looked around, faintly realizing something wasn't right, but went to sleep. When she woke up she felt incredibly sick and walked up the stairs. Her mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee, Souta sitting beside her with a bowl. Kagome flopped into her chair and let her head fall forward onto the table with a groan. Her mom looked worried as she sat the mug down "Are you okay, sweetie?" Kagome groaned and turned her head "I don't feel good..."

Her mother looked down at Souta and back at the pale Kagome "I think one of you got the other sick. Kagome you're staying home today. Go back to bed." Kagome slowly stood and shuffled back to her room. On her way to the bed her vision kept blurring and now black was appearing at the edge of her eyes. She started tripping over her own feet and felt herself falling. Then nothing. The next time she opened her eyes she was on the living room couch. She sat up and looked around. Then she noticed her mother and Souta lying on the floor, blood soaking their shirts. She gasped and when she stood to help she noticed the blood on herself and felt her mouth, sure enough blood came back on her fingers.

She felt tears form in her eyes as she ran to them, noticing the deep bite marks on their necks along with puncture wounds and scratchs covering their bodies. She collapsed, her face on her legs, and sobbed until she fell unconcious. The only thing she processing in her mind was how the house was so quiet, it was almost deafening. And it's all her fault.

_**AN:Naughty, naughty, readers. All I wanted to start this chapter was a sixtieth review but it took until a few days ago to get it. Anyways, here it is. I hope you liked it, I've been busy with school lately and guess what!? I'm a sophmore BUT I scored at a COLLEGE FRESHMAN LEVEL in reading when they tested us today! How awesome is that!? Woo-hoo! I'm smart! O-oh..um...please forget you ever heard that. Anyways, on a more important note, I wanted to write more but decided to leave it here so...Ja ne!**_


	9. Three Words

**Chapter Nine**

**Three Words**

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over, reaching for Kagome, but met air. He felt around some before sitting up, wide-awake, in a panic. Where was she? He looked around the room frantically and woke Rin up in the process. Rin rubbed her eyes, very unhappy "What's wrong with you?" He didn't even bother looking at her "Kagome's missing." She nodded sleepily "Ooooh, okay. Kagome's just missing. I'll be sleeping no- wait what do you mean she's missing!?" She turned to him with equally wide-eyes "What do you think it means!?"

She glared "That's no reason to be mean!" He dead-panned "Kagome's missing." She immediately went back into panic mode "Izzy, Kaede, Kagome's dead!" They both shot up "What!?" Inuyasha looked completely shocked "Rin, what the hell!? She's not dead, she's missing!" Rin turned to him with teary eyes "How do you know!? How do you know she's not dead!?" His eyes saddened when he realized she was right. Then he remembered, they were bound, if she was dead, he would know. He immediately rolled his eyes at his stupidity "We're mates, Rin. I'd know."

She blinked a few times before smiling "Right." Then she proceeded to lay back down "That doesn't mean you can sleep!" She pouted "Why not?" He looked at her oddly "She's still missing." She blinked "Who?" Now he looked completely taken-aback "Kagome!" She shot up again "Kagome's missing!?" He stared at her stupidity in amazement as tears developed in her eyes "Wah! Kagome's dead!" He groaned in frustration "For the love of- She's not dead you idiot!" She looked at him oddly "Who?" He nearly screamed "Ka- You know what, forget it. Just go back to sleep." She grinned at him "Okay!" And went back to sleep. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me."

Izayoi caught her sons attention "Honey, Kagome's still missing." He immediately sobered "Right. Any ideas?" Kaede closed her eyes and found a few images "Sesshoumaru had an interesting encounter with her early this morning, judging by the lighting. Also, a random girl saw her disappear. Do you know where she would go?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before frowing "That idiot! She probably went home." Izayoi looked worried "You better hurry, her family or strangers may be in danger." He nodded and focused on reaching her home.

He opened his eyes and saw Kagome on the floor and her mother and brother laying on the floor. He lifted her into his arms and saw the tear stains, instantly knowing there was no way to lie to her so she didn't know this happened. He took her back to Rin's room and left her with them and took her family to the infirmary where Kaede was waiting. He was hoping there was something she could do for them. If she couldn't help them, no one could.

They all sat around Kagome watching as she slept. Well more like intense staring. Rin broke the silence "What do we do with her?" They all looked each other and shrugged. Izayoi spoke up next "I could bathe her. Though it would be hard with her like this. Shoud I try?" They all looked at each other again before shrugging. Inuyasha spoke up next "Do you think she'd wake up if I poked her?" Izayoi and Rin stared at him like he was an idiot before caving and shrugging. "I'm gonna try." He then proceeded to continuously poke her cheek, but she didn't wake all knew this was a serious situation but couldn't help it. Inuyasha stopped with a sigh and they went back to watching- staring at- her. Then they fell back into the pattern of someone asking a question and the others shrugging.

* * *

Eventually, Inuyasha left his mate to see Kaede. He walked inside and saw Kagome's family covered in bandages, unconcious, on their beds. He looked to Kaede "Are they going to be okay?" She looked at them and back to him "Honestly....? I have no idea. Only time will tell." He nodded "I see..." Kaede noticed he seemed disappointed "What's wrong?" He turned to look at them again "I had been hoping I'd have some good news to tell her when she woke up..."

Kaede nodded "At least you can tell her that she didn't kill them." He turned his gaze to her "How can I tell her that when we aren't sure yet? They could still die, and then it would all crash down on her again. I can't- _won't_ -let that happen to her." Kaede smiled "Okay. You better hurry back to her. Don't want her to wake up without you, do you?" He shook his head and left. Kaede's smile disappeared as she turned to her patients "I hope for the sake of those two, that you guys make it."

* * *

Inuyasha walked back into the room and saw the Izayoi and Rin had managed to sober and wash Kagome as well change her clothes. She was now on the bed in a blue tank top with purple and blue, fuzzy, polka-dot, pajama pants. Izayoi was smoothing her fingers through the girl's hair while Rin watched in silence. Something new for her. They heard a knock and Sesshoumaru came in. He had followed the scent of human blood to the infirmary and Kaede had briefed him on the newest developments.

He walked over to the bed and picked Rin up, taking her away from there. If he was right, Kagome wouldn't be in the best shape when she woke up. He didn't want Rin to see that. She stared at him before looking over his shoulder to watch Kagome. He immediately understood how close the girls were and how hurt Rin would be if something didn't turn out right. So for her sake, he hope they could fix whatever was wrong, and fast.

* * *

Inuyasha watched them walk away and understood Sesshoumaru's reasoning. No matter what others thought, he really did love Rin. That also meant he'd do anything to protect her, even if that meant taking her from her friend's side in their time of need. He looked back at Kagome and smoothed her bangs away from her closed eyes. He truly hoped that she'd wake up and everything would be fine. However, he knew that wasn't possible unless something good happened with her family before then. Even then, it wouldn't be okay since she still caused them leaned down and kissed her forehead and watched in amazement as her eyes slowly opened. Inuyasha and Izayoi were listening intently to hear her next words. However, these would be the words to break their hearts. Three simple words spoken by a young girl. A young girl that had captured all of their hearts and was now shattering them. Just three words. That's all it took.

"Who are you?"

_**AN:I hope you all enjoyed this update, i figured with all of the seriousness at the end of the last chapter, i HAD to add lots of humor in this one to even it out. guess the next one will have to be funny too, since i ended this one seriously too. i'm sorry about the shortness though, but it had a very important ending that even i hadn't seen coming. i just thought of it on the spot and thought, hmm, that fits really well, i can work with TA DA! anyways, sorry for waiting so long, but after that epic ending, i didn't know how to pick up till now , if you haven't noticed, i'm on an updating roll, so watch for more , i have to go now, ja ne!**_


End file.
